The Look Of Love
by trishaj48
Summary: This is a story I posted a while ago on a different site, I have added a few things to it. It startes with a whole different way of Gil and Sara meeting. Some place in the middle there is a BIG surprprise.
1. Chapter 1

The Look of Love (Part 1)

Gilbert (Gil) Grissom has just been promoted to supervisor, not a position he really wants but one he will accept 'for the good of the lab.'

His crew consists of Nick Stokes, an eager to learn polite young man from Texas.

Warrick (Rick) Brown, an African American who feels he owes everything he has to his grandmother, who taught him right from wrong and to be the best at what he ever decides to do.

Catherine (Cath) Willows, a single mom, a big flirt and someone who loves being in love and thinks everyone should have someone.

The Head of the CSI unit is Conrad Ecklie, a stuffy by the book kind of person that not many people like.

The rest of the lab rats are Greg Sanders in DNA (but he is in training to be a CSI), David Hodges in trace, Bobby Dawson in firearms and Archie Johnson in AV.

Grissom looks on these people as his family, he is a little older than they are so he feels it is his job to teach them.

The crew gets along well and often see each other off the job.

Gil, on the other hand, is a very private person. He spends most of his time alone and appears to like it that way.

His first day as supervisor he informs the crew that they are one short and he is looking for suggestions.

Catherine suddenly smiles, she has the perfect person in mind.

Last year Catherine was sent to San Francisco as part of a continuing training course. While she was there she was roomed with Sara Sidle.

She and Sara became fast friends and have e-mailed each other.

Sara is a head strong, independent, private kind of girl who would be perfect for Grissom, so Catherine thinks.

Opposites attract, these two just need each other (Catherine being the eternal romantic is always trying to find matches for her friends).

Catherine knows that Sara is not happy where she is, most of the men do not treat her as an equal, more like a 'Girl Friday'.

In her frequent e-mails Sara has said she would love a change, a place where she can do the job she was trained for, not just fetch coffee and do secretarial work.

Not that there is anything wrong with secretarial work but that was not why she became a CSI.

After shift Cath approaches Gil, she tells him about her friend. Gil promises to check into it.

The next day he is on the phone with Miss Sidle's supervisor. He tells Gil that she is a good CSI but has a tendency to buck authority, is a bit of a loner, he also thinks she has a skeleton hidden someplace in her past.

Grissom thinks she sounds intriguing, her file is faxed to him and two days later she is in Vegas.

Her first day on the job she comes in with Cath, she introduces Sara to everyone.

"It is time to meet Grumpy," Cath says referring to Ecklie. That meeting goes over like a lead balloon.

Cath takes her into Gil's office. "Gil, this is Sara Sidle, Sara, Gil Grissom."

Gil looks up from his pile of paperwork, his heart melts. He has never seen a more beautiful pair of brown eyes, and that smile, how can words describe it.

Sara is entranced with his eyes, blue as the ocean.

Gil stands, "Nice to meet you Miss Sidle." He takes her hand and shakes it.

"Sara," she replies taking his hand. She can't get over how strong, yet gentle, his touch is.

The look in his eyes gives Catherine the results she wants, she can see THE LOOK OF LOVE.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara has been in the lab for a little over six months now, she is fitting in well. The more she learns about Gil the deeper she falls for him.

Everything about him fascinates her.

Gil sneaks looks at her every chance he gets, he has never met anyone like her before. He has never felt this way about anyone, he is positive she could not feel the same way.

Catherine smiles each time she sees the two of them, she sees the looks, she just has not figured out what to do about it.

Gil told Sara that she would be working with him tonight, he had already handed out the assignments for the rest of the team.

He intentionaly keeps her with him, how else can he spend time with her alone, he think to himself.

Everyone left for their scenes, Sara followed Gil to his Denali, in the car he told her they were on their way to the park where the body of a 15 year old girl had been found.

When they got there it was obvious that she had been beaten. Sara's stomach turned, God how she hated these kinds of cases.

Evidence was collected and Gil and Sara went to the morgue.

Doc Robbins confirmed that she had been beaten, she was also raped. "Damn!" Sara said, "Damn! Damn!"

Gil looked at her, "Are you OK?" he asked. "I just hate these kind of cases." "Would you rather I take you off it? I can get Cath to help."

"No," she said, "I will be OK. I want to get this SOB." "Me too," he said.

Nick and Catherine came in from their case. "I think he got just what he deserved," Nick said.

"A lot of men pay for sex, it is not against the law. That does not give the girl the right to steal from him?" Catherine said.

They continued to talk as they walked away. Gil shook his head.

"Have you?" Sara asked.

"No," Gil said. "I learned a long time ago," Sara said, "that sex without love is pointless." Gil looked at her, "It makes you sad." Sara smiled, "That is what I was going to say."

He laughed, "I take it we both agree on that too."

Greg came into Gil's office, "I got a hit on the DNA from your rape case." "Who?" Sara wanted to know.

"Her father, he is in the system for a prior rape."

"That son of a bitch," Sara said, "let's go get his ass." Sara stormed out the door, Gil followed her.

"Slow down," he said, "we do not have the warrant yet." Sara inhaled deeply.

At the house Capt. Jim Brass cuffed the man as Sara and Gil looked around.

Sara came out of the father's bedroom, tears in her eyes.

Gil walked up to her, "What's wrong?"

She told him to follow her, in the room there were pictures of the girl, naked.

There were also pictures of him having sex with her. There was also evidence of at least four other men forcing her to have sex with them.

In the bathroom Gil found blood, her blood.

In the interrogation room the man would not say anything, Sara stood and got right in his face.

"Why? Why would you do this to your daughter?"

The man looked at Sara, "Because she is MY daughter. It is my right."

Gil could see the anger in her eyes, quickly he took her from the room.

"Sara, go outside and cool off." "I am ..." Sara started to say something but Gil cut her off.

"You ARE going outside and cool off. Now!"

Sara looked at him, he pointed to the door. She stormed out, standing outside she drew in the cool air of the evening.

"He is right," she said to herself, "I do need to cool down."

A little later she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Gil.

"Sara," he said, "I can tell you are very passionate about your work, it is a good thing, but you must try to control it. We can loose a case if you fly off the handle."

Sara knew he was right. "I am OK now," she said. "Good." He gently wiped a tear from her eye.

She looked into his eyes, she saw tenderness she had never seen before. She smiled at him, "Thanks."

Jim walked out, "He has been arrested and charged with first degree murder and rape."

After shift Sara went home and took a long hot shower. She picked up her book, turned on some soft music and sat on the couch.

Half way through the chapter she fell asleep, her screams woke her, she had that dream again. The dream had haunted her for years, robbed her of sleep, the dream she never told anyone about.

She heard a knock on the door, it was Cath. "Just wanted to check on things," Catherine said.

Sara invited her in, they had coffee and talked. Sara told her about the case she and Gil worked, she did not tell her about the dream.

We are all going to OVER EASY for breakfast after shift tonight, join us. Sara said she would think about it.

Sara arrived at work early, she could not sleep. She was fixing coffee when Gil came in, "I did not think anyone got here before me," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She handed him a cup, he took it, he touched her hand. So soft, he thought.

The rest of the crew showed up, assignments handed out. The shift went smoothly and as everyone was getting ready to leave Catherine reminded them about breakfast.

"You going?" Sara asked Gil. "He never goes," Nick said. Sara had a disappointed look on her face.

"Well, I am hungry," Gil said, "I am going."

At the restaurant Catherine made sure Gil sat next to Sara. When their orders were served everyone laughed, "I thought Gil was the only one who ate healthy food," Warrick said.

Gil and Sara had ordered the same thing.

Everyone left, Gill had stayed to pay the bill. Sara came out of the ladies room, "Gil," she said, "can I get a ride? I need to drop my car off to get some work done on it."

Gil followed her to drop off her car then took her home.

He got out the car and opened her door. He walked her to her door, took her key and unlocked it for her.

He stood looking at her for a while, he was fighting the urge to kiss her. "I will see you tonight, do you need a ride?" he said. "Yes," she told him, fighting off the urge to kiss him.

Instead of kissing her he took her hand, "Goodnight." "Goodnight," she told him. Sara went to bed, she smiled as she dreamed about Gil.


	3. Chapter 3

The Look Of Love (part 3)

After breakfast Gil dropped her at her apartment, Sara was glad she had the day off she had a million things to do.

The first thing she did was call the shop about her car, they told her it would be ready at 4pm. She called a cab company and asked to have one waiting for her at 3pm.

She decided to get some work done that she had put off.

The cabby blew his horn, Sara grabbed the trash and headed for the door. The last thing she remembered was putting her hand on the doorknob.

Gil was at the lab when he got a call from Brass. They were needed at a building fire, a meth lab had blown up and the apartment building was on fire.

There were several injuries, one death. Gil grabbed a piece of paper to take down the information, then he called the others.

He was driving his Denali when things started to look familiar, then it hit him, the apartment building was the one where Sara lived.

His face went pale, "Let her be alright."

When he arrived the first thing he did was look for Sara. He went to one of the paramedics and asked about her.

"I am not sure who is who," the paramedic said, "the dead are over there." He pointed to three body bags on the lawn.

"The severely injured have already been transported to the hospital. There is a triage unit set up over there." He pointed to another area on the grass.

Gil told the crew what he wanted them to do then he went to search for Sara.

The first thing he did was check the body bags, she was not there, then he went to the triage, he saw her sitting on the ground.

Gil walked over to her and squatted down next to her. She only had a few cuts the paramedic in charge said, she just needed a few stitches.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"From what we have been able to find out," he said, "some one in the apartment behind yours has been cooking meth. The whole thing blew up."

"So if I had not been on my way out the door ..." she looked in the direction of the body bags.

"Yes," was all Gil would say. He stood and held out his hand, she took it and stood.

They walked over to where the apartment was, it was totally destroyed.

"Damn!" she said.

Gil cleared his throat, "I have a two bedroom house, you are welcome to stay with me if you want." She said it would be fine.

Gil took her to get her car then she followed him to his place.

She was surprised how lovely it was, brick and stone with a large porch.

It was a little out in the country and you could see a grove of trees behind the house.

He opened the door and introduced her to Hank, his dog. She stood in the doorway looking around.

"This is unusual," she said, "I don't think I have ever been in a house where you have to go downstairs to get to the living room."

He smiled, "This way to the extra bedroom."

The room had a king bed, dresser, desk and small sofa, there was an entertainment center with a stereo and television. "You even have your own bath," he said.

He laid out clean towels on the bed then he handed her one of his pajama tops.

"You can wash what you have on and go shopping tomorrow, if you like," he told her. She had lost everything.

She nodded and took the pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Gil was sitting on the couch when she came in the living room, he looked up at her. "My God, she is beautiful," he said to himself.

"Hungry?" he asked. "Sure," she said. Gil fixed something to eat while Sara tossed her clothing in the washer.

While they were eating Gil told her she could 'make herself at home.' She went to the bookshelf and took a book down, then she went to the couch, "May I?" she asked as she sat down.

They sat in silence and read, a little later he stood, "I am off to bed." They said their goodnights.

Gil went to his room, shut the door, undressed and lay on his bed. "How close she is," he thought, "if only she would come to my room." What was he thinking, he knew it would never happen. In the other room Sara was thinking the same thing.

It has been a week since the explosion at Sara's place, there were still no leads. At work that night Gil passed out assignments.

"Warrick and I are still working the fire/meth lab thing. Catherine, you and Sara need to go to the hospital, they have just admitted a woman who said her husband beat her. Nick you run solo tonight, a home invasion."

On their way to the hospital Catherine questioned Sara about life with Gil.

"This could lead to something really great," Catherine said to herself, "they need each other, it is just too bad they can't realize it."

Catherine would smile each time she saw the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking.

In the hospital Sara collected evidence as Cath questioned her. The lady had been beaten because "His dinner was late."

Brass arrested the man, remembering what happened before, Gil thought it best if only Cath talked to him.

After shift Sara went back to the house she took a glass of juice and some fruit into her room, she could not sleep so she read.

Gil had long ago gone to bed.

Fatigue finally took her and she fell asleep, just as always, the dream came and as always her screams woke her but this time it was different.

Different because they woke Gil too, he ran to her room and opening the door he saw her sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs crying.

He went to her, sat next to her and took her in his arms. He talked to her, trying to calm her and held her as she cried.

Her gasping breath returned to normal, "Sara. What is it? What is wrong?"

She did not answer, she had fallen asleep in his arms cuddled close to him.

He started to lay her down, she started to stir, not wanting to wake her, he too fell asleep.

Sara woke, at first she did not expect him to still be there, she was glad he was.

Her movement woke Gil, she pretended to be shocked.

"Nothing happened Sara," Gil said, "I promise."

"I believe you," she said. "Are you alright? What happened?" Gil asked, "I heard you screaming."

"It was just a bad dream," she told him, not wanting to go into detail.

"Thank you for being here." He smiled at her, "Let me go get some breakfast started."

Across town another couple woke up, something had happened the night before and Catherine was never happier.

"Good morning, love," Warrick said as he gently kissed her. "Good morning yourself," she told him returning the kiss.

"I think we need to talk about what happened," Warrick said.

"You regret it?" Cath asked him, choking back tears.

"Not at all," he said holding her, "it should have happened long ago. What I was going to say was I don't want it to be the first and last time. I have loved you from the first day I saw you."

"I have to admit," Catherine said, "it took me longer to fall in love with you, but I do love you."

While eating breakfast Gil wanted to question Sara more about her dream, he was very concerned about her.

Each time he tried she put the brakes on. He decided she would tell him when she was ready.

Before shift started Catherine was talking to Sara.

Sara asked her how her date went. "All I am going to say is now I know what Gil meant when he told me sex without love is pointless. I have had my share of men but last night was like the first time all over again." They both giggled.

"Speaking of men," Cath said, "how are things going with you and Gil?"

Sara looked at her, "There is no 'me and Gil' what are you talking about?"

"Sara Sidle, how blind do you think I am? I see the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. It has LOVE written all over it."

Sara was about to say something when Gil came in the room. "Assignments everyone," he said.

"Cath, you and Sara need to go over your paperwork on the assault case. The DA wants to go to trial in two days. Nick and Warrick, you have a floater, a body was found floating in the river. I am going to catch up with Doc on the hit and run from yesterday."

Sara and Cath were alone in one of the layout rooms. "You started to say?" Cath said.

"I must admit that I do love him," Sara said, "but there is no way he can feel the same way, you have to be mistaken."

"You think so?" Cath said, "what if I prove it?" "Just how are you going to do that?" Sara wanted to know.

"You will see," is all Cath said. "I really have no idea," Cath said to herself.

Brass stuck his head in the door, "I need you two to come with me."

Sara told him they were reviewing their evidence for the assault case. "It is no longer an assault," he said, "he bonded out. We think he snuck into her hospital room and finished the job, they found her dead about half an hour ago."

"Son of a bitch!" Sara yelled, hitting her fist on the table.

Cath looked at her, "I think you need to stay here, you are to involved."

"You are not my supervisor," Sara said grabbing her kit and walking out the door.

Gil had walked in as Sara left, he asked Cath what happened.

"You better go see if you can keep her temper in check," Cath told him. He agreed and left also.

At the hospital Gil found Sara in the lady's room, he could tell she had already collected whatever evidence there was.

Sara was leaning against the wall, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Why? Why do people do this to someone they claim to love?" she said in a half whisper.

Gil suddenly realized that her nightmare came after she handed this case, he also remembered that each blowout, here and in San Francisco, came after a domestic abuse case.

He walked into the room, "Does this have anything to do with last night?" he asked wiping away her tears.

Sara looked at him, she saw it, his eyes spoke much more than the words he had said. There was tenderness, concern, caring and love. Cath was right.

"I can't not now," she said as she walked away.

Sara took the evidence to the lab and then went to the morgue. Doc Robbins was just finishing up.

"What can you tell me?" she asked. Doc told her that she was suffocated.

"With what?" she asked. Doc handed her some fibers he had collected from her nose and mouth.

She thanked him and went back to the lab where she found similar fibers from the pillow.

She also found epithelial on the pillow, they matched the husband, "Got you, you son of a bitch," she said picking up all the evidence and heading off to find Brass.


	4. Chapter 4

Could not keep them apart any longer. This chapter is reated M

The Look Of Love (part 4)

That night her sleep was once more interrupted by the dream, once more Grissom ran to her and comforted her and once more she woke up in his arms.

This time he was not going to let her side step the dream.

She was sitting on the porch, he brought her a cup of tea.

"Sara," he started, "please tell me."

"It is nothing," she told him not wanting to talk about it.

"'Nothing' does not wake you from a sound sleep, 'nothing' does not cause you to fly off the handle, 'nothing' does not cause the problems you have found yourself in."

Sara tried, once again, to ignore him. He took her hand, "Please."

Sara turned to face him, she had never told anyone what she was about to tell him.

She drew a deep breath - "Gil, I was her, I was her and all the others. It started when I was small, my father was abusive, he was always hitting me and my mother. One night she killed him, I was put into foster care. My first foster parents had three sons, they used me for a punching bag. The last home I lived in the father sexually abused the girls and when I went to college I had a relationship which I thought was monogamous. I came home sick one day from class, he was in bed with another girl, he beat me and put me in the hospital. I run into these type of cases and I have nightmares."

She could no longer contain her tears, she cried, he held her. He did not know what to say, he could not find the words so he just held her as she cried.

"Sara, I had no idea," he said, I was so lucky to have been brought up in the family I was. My parents loved each other deeply, they were very protective of me. I never thought people lived differently until I got into this line of work."

"I know what you mean," Sara said.

"Would you rather I not give you these cases?" he asked. "Thanks, but no thanks," she said. "I know I get too involved with them but I also feel I can do them better because of my past."

Catherine and Warrick had talked most of the morning.

Catherine finally said, "I was thinking it would be great if you moved in with me."

"I would love it," he said, "but I don't think Lindsey would like it, she does not like me."

Catherine laughed, "Most of the time she does not like me either."

They agreed to take Lindsey out one night and talk to her about it.

Catherine and Sara were sitting in the break room waiting befor shift to start, Cath told Sara about her and Rick.

"Cath," Sara said, "I owe you an apology." Catherine looked at her, "What are you talking about?" Sara told her what happened at the hospital, about the look she had seen in his eyes.

"I hate to be the one to tell you I told you so, but I did." Catherine said laughing, "so when are you going to do something about it?"

"I can't," Sara said. "Can't?" Cath said. "I could," Sara said, "but I am afraid to. I am no good at relationships, I have managed to mess up everyone I was ever in."

Catherine just shook her head. "Were you in love with the others or were they just a way to satisfy a need?" Catherine asked.

"The need may have been temporarily satisfied," Sara said, "but there was never love."

"Sara," Cath said, "you love him and I can tell he is crazy about you. Don't throw away a love like this, it will work."

The crew went to Gil's office for assignments. Sara had promised Cath she would think about it.

"Warrick, you and Catherine will need to pack an overnight bag, there has been a triple murder in a small town called Mountain's Peak. They have no CSI there and asked for our help. Nick, there has been a series of trick rolls over the last few weeks. Here is the address of the last one, meet Brass there. Sara, you and I have a double. They want us to determine if it is a murder/suicide or what."

Sara looked at Catherine and smiled, "Have fun you two."

Nick walked into the hotel room, sitting on the bed was a middle aged man, very upset and quite pissed. Talking to him was a very beautiful blond, defiantly not Brass.

He walked over to her, "Hi, I am Nick Stokes from the crime lab." "Sophia Curtis, Jim could not make it."

Nick decided right then and there that he was in love. It would take Sophia a little longer.

Gil and Sara arrived at the house, there was blood all over everything. A woman was sitting on the couch, a large hole in her head. The man was sitting in a chair, he too had a gun shot to his head.

Sara was checking around the house, taking pictures and dusting for prints.

When she finished inside she went to check the outside of the house.

"Finished when you are," Gil told her.

Sara turned round, as she did she tripped over part of a tree root. As she started to fall Grissom caught her.

"You need to be careful," he said, "I would really hate to see you hurt."

Sara looked in his eyes, once more they were saying far more than he was. His arms were so strong, yet he held her so gently. She smiled at him, after realizing he held her a little longer than necessary, he blushed then let her go.

For the next week he was all she could think about.

She had never been in love, her past relationships were purely sexual. "Maybe that is why they did not work out," she told herself, "maybe I did not want them to work out."

Sara had two more nightmares, each time he was there to hold her, to comfort her. Each morning she woke up with him still holding her.

She made a decision, she had to know how he really felt and there was only one way to do that.

They were both off that night, Sara had tried several times to talk to him but she could not find the words.

Gil had said goodnight, Sara could hear him taking a shower.

She took a shower, after she was done she put on a very mild perfume, it was one she had worn before and Gil told her he liked it.

She slipped on a robe, took a deep breath, and went to his door. Standing by the door she could hear soft music playing.

"This will make or break it," Sara said to herself.

Sara tapped lightly on the door then, without waiting to be invited in, she walked in.

Gil was sitting on the bed reading a book. He looked up at her, "My God, she is so beautiful," he thought to himself.

"Is everything OK?" he asked. "Yes," she said, "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Sara went to the bed and sat next to him. His heart skipped a beat, she looked so beautiful he wanted to take her in his arms.

"Gil," was all she said. She gently took his face in her hands and kissed him.

She let her lips explore his face, her hands caressing his neck and shoulders.

Sara broke from the kiss, she stood in front of him and slowly let the robe fall to the floor.

Gil pulled her to him, his hands touching her breasts, he kissed and sucked each nipple as he ran his hands down her sides and up and down her legs and resting on her bottom.

He put his arms around her and pulled her to the bed, as he was kissing her his hands were gently touching her.

He moved his kisses from her lips to her breast, stopping to kiss and suck at each nipple.

He moved his hands to her stomach, he just barely touched her button as he kissed the inside of her thighs, then he went back to her button and gently took his time making love to her there.

Kissing, sucking and flicking it with his tongue brought her to an explosive climax, he let her juice flow into his mouth.

He smiled then kissed his way back up to her lips.

Sara gently guided him to his back, she then went to his manhood.

She stopped just short of him climaxing, let his throbbing manhood slightly relax then bringing it back to it's full length.

She had done this several times and when he thought he could stand it no longer she let him take over.

Lying her on her back he once more kissed her from lips down to her button, he brought her to the brink of a climax stopped and went back up to her lips, as he was kissing her lips he entered her.

Her moans told him she was ready, he started slowly at first then moved faster.

Their movements and speed matched perfectly, he could no longer contain the volcano that was in him, he released it and as he reached his climax he brought her to her second of the night.

They woke the next morning entangled in each others arms, her head on his shoulder.

She woke first, never had she felt so completely satisfied.

He opened his eyes, "Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?" he said smiling at her.

Sara smiled at him, "Yes, that and I wanted to tell you I love you."

"Oh how I longed to hear those words," he said gently running his fingers through her hair, "but ..."

"But?" she said, almost afraid to hear what came next.

"I did not think you wanted to hear them from me. Sara, I love you."

"What would make you think that?" Sara questioned him.

"I am older than you to start with," he told her, "you are so beautiful and I ..."

She stopped him with a kiss, "You are the gentlest, most caring, loving man I have ever meant."

Sara's kiss turned from gentle to deep and passionate, this time she took complete control. Her kisses and hands explored his entire body.

She spent a lot of time bringing him close to a climax, letting his manhood relax and starting all over again.

She let out a soft giggle as he moaned and called her name over and over again.

She mounted him, still keeping control by the way she moved and the speed she moved, she was able to postpone their climax.

As she finally let it happen they were both breathing heavily, she lay on top of him, neither having the strength to move.

"My God, Sara," he softly whispered in her ear, "I have never,"

"Let a woman take complete control?" she finished his sentence with a smile.

"Yes, and it was fantastic!" he said kissing the top of her head. After promising him they could do it that way again whenever he wanted, she rolled off him.

"I do believe we need to clean up before shift," she told him not wanting to leave his arms.

Gil pulled her to him, kissed her, "Sara, you are fantastic."

She smiled and slipped out of bed and into the shower.

By the time she had finished her shower Gil had taken his and had breakfast ready.

"What smells so good?" she asked. He set a waffle in front of her, "My mother's secret ingredient - honey." "Thanks dear," she said with a smile knowing he meant bee honey


	5. Chapter 5

The Look Of Love (part 5)

In the break room Sara found Cath and Rick talking. "Can I steal her for a minute?" she asked. Warrick lightly kissed her cheek, Sara left for the ladies room and Catherine followed her.

"I guess this is one place where no one will hear," Catherine said with a laugh in her voice, "You did? I know you did, I can tell by that look on your face."

"It was fantastic," Sara said, "now if I don't mess it up."

"You can't mess up love," Catherine said.

Shift went smoothly, the case load was light for a change.

After they all meant for a bite to eat. "Gil," Catherine said, "do you think I can take the shift off? Warrick and I are taking Lindsey out. We have the evening planned."

Gil had said he did not care but he had to find a replacement. "I am off tonight," Nick said, "I have no plans." "Enjoy," Gil said.

At the house Gil and Sara were sitting on the couch, he had his arm around her and she had her back pressed close to him.

Her phone rang, she took the call and hung up.

"It was Mrs. Barns, the lady I went to see about the apartment. She said everything checked out and I can move in this weekend."

Gil sat for a few minutes not saying anything.

Sara stood, "I should get some boxes and start getting my things out of the extra room."

Gil stood and took her in his arms, "Put them in my room."

Sara looked at him.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me, if that is what you want?" "More than you know," she told him. He took her hand and they went to the spare room and moved her things into 'their' room, they lay on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

That night Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey went out on the town, they went to all her favorite places.

They stopped at her favorite place to eat and had dinner.

"OK, so what's up?" Lindsey asked.

"What makes you think something is 'up'?" Catherine asked.

"Short of letting me have that tattoo I want you have bent over backwards to give me my own way." "Smart kid," Warrick said.

Catherine told her of her plans. "You could have saved yourself some money," Lindsey said, "it is cool with me. Rick is an OK guy."

At the lab that night Nick was smiling, he never told anyone why he wanted to work for Catherine. He wanted to because he knew Brass was off and he wanted to see Sophia, he got his wish.

His assignment was a body dump, she was the first person Nick saw. He collected the evidence.

After Dave took the body away they were alone.

"I was wondering," Nick said, feeling a little strange about asking a girl on a date considering where they were, "If you would like to catch a movie and have dinner with me Wednesday night?"

"Would love it," Sophia said as she wrote something down and handed it to him. He looked at it, "My address," she said, "a gentleman should call for a lady." Nick smiled and put it in his pocket.

Sara's assignment was a murder/suicide. She was processing the room when she heard a noise. Drawing her weapon she started to walk toward the sound.

Sara realized the sound was coming from the closet, she carefully opened the door, what she saw brought a tear to her eye, crouched in the corner was a small girl.

The child was crying into a blanket, she jumped when she saw Sara.

Sara holstered her weapon, "It is OK, I am not going to hurt you." The girl pulled back. "My name is Sara," she said, "I am with the police."

Sara held out her badge, the girl ran to her and Sara lifted her up and held her close trying to comfort her. "What is your name?" Sara asked.

"Sara Jane," the girl said. Sara took her out the back door and called Children Protective Services.

"Sara!" Gil called. "Out back," she said. Gil came into the yard, the girl started to cry again.

"It's OK," Sara told her, "he is a friend of mine."

Sara told Gil about finding the child, Gil and Sara sat on the back porch with the girl and waited for CPS to show up.

After CPS picked up the girl they went back inside, "It is not a murder/suicide" Gil said, "it was staged, no GSR on either of their hands."

After further investigation it was discovered that a jealous ex-lover had killed them both.

After shift Gil and Sara went home, they both showered and cuddled close.

Gil fell off to sleep, Sara fought it, she knew the dream was coming again. Sleep finally won out and the dream found it's way back again.

She sat up, tears filling her eyes. Her movement woke Gil, he wrapped her in his arms and whispered "I am here love, I am here."

He held her until she once again fell asleep. Gil knew he had to do something to help her, he just did not know what.

Gil had managed to get up without disturbing Sara, he knew she needed rest.

When he came out of the bathroom he looked at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful. Hank had just jumped up on the bed and way laying next to Sara.

Gil had breakfast ready by the time she came into the kitchen, he handed her a tall glass of juice.

He did not mention the dream and Sara was thankful. "What is on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"I have some shopping to do," she said "and I really need to make that appointment for my yearly physical before my supervisor writes me up." "Your supervisor will give you a spanking," he said as he playfully patted her bottom.

Warrick and Catherine had gone to his place to get his belongings. Catherine helped him load the last box. Warrick stood there and let out a deep sigh. "What is it?" she asked. "My whole life in six boxes," he said, "kind of makes you wonder." "Your PAST life, "Catherine said, "we are starting a new life."

At the lab Greg is filling out paperwork and getting ready to take his test, if he passes then he can start his field training.

Nick has been planning all day, he wants his date with Sophia to be perfect, he has even called one of her best friends to find out just what she likes.

Sara has finished all her shopping and made her appointment.

When she got back to the house she found Gil on the couch sleeping. She went over, sat on the floor next to the couch and picked up her book.

She had been reading for about an hour when Gil reached and took the book from her.

She looked at him and he kissed her. "Have fun?" he asked. "No, I hate shopping," she said kissing him.

He whispered in her ear. "Now that would be fun," she said smiling. They both got up and went out the back door, whistling for Hank they headed for the woods behind the house.

Sara loved exploring the wooded area, each time she found something new. Hank ran on ahead of them chasing a rabbit. Gil touched her shoulder, he pointed to a small creek that ran through the woods, standing by the water was a doe and fawn.

It was nearing time to get ready for work, at the house they showered and Gil was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around him.

He had gotten interested in his book and not dressed.

Sara came from the bathroom, "I thought you were dressing?" He stood, "I guess I got a little distracted." He set his book down.

"Distracted?" she said as she let her towel slip to the floor.

"Now that is a beautiful distraction," he said kissing her.

Kissing him Sara took his towel off and started running her fingers up and down his back.

"I am not sure if we have time ..." That was all he got out before she pushed him to the bed. He lay on his back looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

It was obvious she was going to have her way, and he was going to let her.

Sara let her hand attend to his manhood while she was planting kisses over his body.

She let her lips replace her hands, he moaned as she took her time, she made sure he was enjoying it as much as she was.

He reached for her, she moved under him and he finished what she had started.

Laying in his arms she said, "We need another shower after that." He smiled at her.

When they got to the lab the rest of the crew was already there.

"Sorry we are a little late" Gil told them. He offered no explanation, the way they looked was explanation enough.

Gil blushed as he went to his desk to get the assignments. Catherine looked at Sara, she blushed too.

Clearing his throat he handed out the assignments.

Catherine and Sara were off to the races. It seemed that a horse and jockey were both found dead. Nick and Warrick had an arson. "It seems we have a new trainee," Gil said, "Greg has passed all his tests and is now ready for field training."

Everyone congratulated him. A young lady walked into his office, "This is Wendy," Greg said, "she will be taking over the DNA lab."

Everyone introduced themselves then left.

Gil took Greg with him, he would not tell Greg where they were going.

At their scene Gil told Greg that there had been a report of body parts found in a dumpster, "and guess who is going dumpster diving," he said.

Greg pointed to himself, Gil nodded. Greg put on coveralls and climbed in.

Back at the lab Sara brought the tape from the surveillance cameras to Archie in AV, Cath brought some of the evidence to Hodges in trace and blood evidence to Wendy in DNA.

Gil and Greg came in, Greg was covered in everything imaginable from the dumpster. He was carrying two bags of body parts.

"Stinky job?" Nick said as Greg walked past him.

Greg looked as he was going to be sick, everyone snickered at him. Greg dropped the body parts off and headed for the showers.

"I thought hazing was illegal?" Catherine said to Gil. "Only in colleges," he said.

"You are so mean," Sara said smiling at him. Greg came from the shower room, "I never thought that was part of the job," he said combing his hair. Gil told him that it could be a very important part of any case. He also assured him that each of them had done it more than once.

In the car on their way home Sara told Gil that even though it was a mean thing to do to Greg she was glad it was not him, "that smell!"

At the house they let Hank out to pee. Sara made them each a cup of tea. They sat on the couch reading before going to bed. Sara cuddled close to Gil, he wrapped her in his arms. "Just in case I don't tell you often enough - Sara Sidle, I love you." Sara looked at him, "You tell me every time you look at me."

Wednesday finally came, Nick showed up at Sophia's place exactly at 6 pm.

He knocked on the door, when she answered it he thought she looked like a goddess, and he told her so.

He gave her a dozen yellow roses and a big bag of M & M's.

Yes, it sounded funny to him too but they were her favorites.

He took her to see a movie she had been wanting to see then he took her to her favorite restaurant.

It was a little past 11 when he walked her to her door. "Thank you," she said, "I had a wonderful time." Nick could not stop smiling.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday night," she asked.

He said he would then, being the gentleman that he is, he asked her if he could kiss her goodnight. She responded by kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Look Of Love (part 6)

Gil had left work early, he had one of his migraines.

When Sara got off shift she came home to find Gil asleep on the couch. She was not sleepy so she decided to take a walk.

Out in the woods she sat on a tree stump thinking. Thinking of her life and how it had turned out.

"It is so peaceful out here," she said more to herself than out loud.

Hearing a noise she turned to the creek, she saw the deer and fawn again.

A shot rang out, she fell to the ground and tried to find out where it came from.

Not being able to see her a man stopped right in front of her.

He raised his rifle again, he had shot at the doe but had missed and was trying to get off another shot before it disappeared.

Being glad she had not removed her weapon she drew it and stood.

"LVPD," she told him, "drop it NOW!!" He did not drop it, he turned and swung the rifle at her hitting her on the side of the face.

Gil woke, he noticed Sara's car but could not find her.

He called her phone, it went to voice mail.

"Let's find her Hank," he said as he opened the door. Hank went straight to the woods, running at full speed and barking.

Gil could not keep up but he followed the sound of Hank's barking.

Gil heard a shot, it came from the same direction Hank had gone.

Finally catching up Gil saw Sara on the ground.

Hank had jumped on at the man knocking him down and pinning him to the ground.

"Hold him," Gil told the dog as he took his cell and called Jim, then he went to Sara.

Each time the man tried to move Hank growled.

Jim and an ambulance arrived within minutes, Gil held Sara's weapon on the man and Hank lead them back.

By now Sara was sitting up and had told Gil what had happened.

The man was arrested, Sara was loaded into the ambulance and Gil followed.

"She will have one nasty headache," the doctor told Gil, "and I am afraid there will be a scar."

He gave Gil a prescription for pain meds and instructions on how to keep the wound clean.

Sara had not said anything, she just sat looking at the floor of the car.

Gil stopped and got the meds and fresh dressings then went home.

At the house Hank came running to her, she wrapped her arms around the dog and kissed the top of his head, "My hero," she said.

Taking one of the pills she went to bed, still not saying anything.

Gil called Catherine and told her what had happened and asked if she could come over.

Cath and Warrick showed up a short time later. Cath went to the bedroom, "You sleeping?" "No, come on in," Sara replied.

"You look like hell," Cath said. "Thanks, I feel like it too."

Warrick and Gil sat on the porch while the ladies talked. Cath came out and sat next to Warrick, it was only half an hour but Gil swore it was longer. "Go to her," Cath said.

Gil went to their bedroom, he sat next to her.

"I am a very foolish person," she said. Gil started to tell her differently when she stopped him.

"I was foolish because I thought this would make a difference in the way you feel," she touched the wound on her face.

"Sara, love," he said, "your beauty comes from within. Yes, you are an attractive person but it is not just that that makes me love you. It is you, it is the passion you have for your job, the way you care about others. It is the way that simple things intrigue you, the smile on your face as we watch the sunset. The look in your eyes when I come into the room. It is the way you love life and the way you love me."

He tenderly kissed the wound then took her in his arms.

The next day Sara was in the break room when Jim came in, "We have paperwork to take care of." Sara wrote down all that happened.

"We are charging him with assaulting an officer and hunting off season, hunting without a license and trespassing."

Sara gave him a half smile, "Trespassing?"

"Don't you think you should take the day off?" Greg asked her after hearing what happened.

"I am fine," she said. Gil came in to pass out the assignments, Greg asked him the same question. "I have already tried," Gil said, "she is a very stubborn lady."

"You can make her," Nick added. "I could," he replied, "But I trust her judgment."

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was saying he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

_The chapter starts my BIG surprise. It involves a relationship just about to be discovered. You have my promise that I will handle the relationship with the up most dignity and respect_.

The Look Of Love ( part 7)

Saturday night Nick once more found himself at Sophia's door. "I have fixed dinner here if that is OK with you?" "It is great," he said.

She had already set the table, there was soft music playing and candles lit.

While they ate they talked about everything, everything but work. Sophia said 'shop talk' was strictly forbidden.

After dinner they went for a walk, hand in hand.

This time, after he had walked her to the door, he did not ask he just kissed her.

Meanwhile at a restaurant across town Hodges and Wendy were having their first date. They had hit it off right away, this surprised everyone, they all thought Wendy was smarter than that.

As they were getting ready for bed Gil gently redressed the wound. "It is not that bad," he told her.

For some reason she did not believe him. "Sure," was all she said. "Are you calling me a fibber?" he asked as he started to tickle her.

Laughing she said, "Yes," She was able to breakaway from him, "You better stop that," she told him. "And if I don't?" he said grabbing her again.

"I will pee my pants," she said laughing.

"We can't have that happen can we," he said as he took her pajama bottoms off. She smiled at him and removed her top, he removed his too.

She gently pushed him to the bed, "I don't know why we even wear them, most of the time they wind up on the floor,"she said smiling at him.

"Because it is so much fun taking them off you," he said as he kissed her. His lips went to her breasts, he loved the way they taste.

He gently sucked at each of them, Sara moaned softy as she ran her fingers up and down his back.

He moved between her legs, he lift her hips so her womanhood was right in his face. He used his tongue and fingers to bring her to her climax.

He moved atop her, kissing her gently he entered her.

Soft moans quickly turned to screams of pleasure, racing pulses and breathing proceeded their climax.

Gil lay his head on her chest, waiting for his strength to return, when it did he moved form atop her and cradled her in his arms.

The next morning Sara woke before Gil, she managed to get up without waking him.

She smiled as she picked up her pajamas from the floor, "They end up there most of the time."

She slipped them on and went to the kitchen, by the time Gil was up breakfast was finished.

"I thought I took them off you?" he said putting his arms around her and kissing her. "You did," she smiled, "and I put them on."

"So does that mean I can take them off again?" he said starting to unbutton the top.

"Not now," she playfully slapped at his hands, "later."

Catherine woke up, she went to cuddle next to Warrick but he was not there. "Sorry, had to pee," he said kissing her. "We still have a few minutes," she said pulling him next to her, "and I know just how to spend them." She let her hand tenderly stroke his manhood. "I like your way of thinking," he said as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth.

Sophia woke with a smile on her face, she had dreamed of Nick. Nick had dreamed of her also but his dreams were rated XXX.

The team spent the day taking care of the normal things that need to be done.

Slowly they made their way to work. No one was surprised to see Gil and Sara there first.

Giving him a kiss Sara told Gil she would meet him in the break room.

Catherine looked at Sara and she smiled. "What?" Sara asked. "I told you, the look of love, I saw it in your eyes from day one."

Sara was about to say something when Gil came in, assignments in hand.

"Nick, I am going to let you take Greg with you." "Please no more dumpsters," Greg begged. Everyone laughed. "No, there is a body at a gym, it seems someone crushed his skull. Warrick you and Cath have a body of your own, a leaper off the SILVER DOLLAR. Sara and I have a stabbing in the park."

At the park Sara was talking to Dave when Gill called her, "Care to go for a walk?" he asked.

She looked at him with a very puzzled look, he pointed to a blood trail. They started to follow it. Gil was just a little ahead of Sara, he had been in this area before.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked. "Yes," she said, "we had a double over there." She had pointed across the street to a bar, it was a gay bar.

They kept following the blood drops, suddenly Gil stopped, Sara almost bumped into him.

"I don't believe it," he said. Sara followed the direction of his eyes, her mouth fell open.

Sitting at one of the tables was Conrad Ecklie, sitting with him, with his hand on Ecklie's, was a young man that had been to the lab before asking for Ecklie.

Sara looked at Gil and he at her, he just kept going. "I did not see anything," he said. "Neither did I," she replied, "His private life is his business."

The blood trail ended at a body. "I take it that is our victim," Gil said.

Gil called Dave to come get the body. More evidence was collected and Sara and Gil went back to the lab.

At the lab Sara and Gil were discussing the case when Ecklie came in.

"Thought you were off," Gil said. "I am, I just have to get something from my office. Sara, can you please excuse us for a minute?" Ecklie asked.

Sara went to the break room and grabbed a soda. Nick was watching the TV, "What's up?" he asked nodding towards the office.

"I have no idea," she replied.

A short time later Conrad left Gil's office, he nodded at Sara as he left. Sara went to Gil, he told her that Ecklie had seen them across the street, "I told him we saw nothing, what he chooses to do off the clock is his business."

Sara agreed with him.

Nick came into the office, "Hurry, you have got to see this." They went to the TV, there was a newscaster standing in the lobby of the SILVER DOLLAR.

They were talking about an office involved shooting. No details were being released.

Almost at the same time Gil's phone rang. After the call he told Sara to get their kits then to Nick he said, "We need to go. Sophia and Jim were both involved in the shooting. Warrick is not sure how they are."

Using his CSI ID Gil and others went to the hotel. Catherine came over to them.

She told them that she and Rick were investigating the leaper when all hell broke loose.

Someone came in off the street waving a gun, he threatened to kill them all unless he got a million dollars.

"We called Brass and he and Sophia showed up. The gunman had taken the owner into his office, Sophia was trying to talk to the man, a glass broke and shots were fired. That is all we know," Catherine told them.

Gil went over to the one in charge. After a little while he came back to the team.

"Nick, go to the hospital Sophia needs you." Nick took off. "As for the rest of you the room is clear. Cath you and Warrick process it. Sara and I will be in the alley."

"What about Jim?" Sara asked. "He is in the alley," Gil said heading that way. In the alley they see Jim, he had his hand wrapped in a dressing.

Sophia had the man distracted while Jim tried to get in the room through the back door. He did not know there was a vase by the door, the vase broke, the man shot Sophia and Brass shot him, he hurt his hand trying to get to Sophia.

At the hospital Nick found Sophia. Fortunately for her the man has a bad aim, it was only her shoulder that was injured.

Nick went to her, "Are you alright?"

"I have been better," she joked. "I thought I had lost you," Nick said, "and I don't want that to happen. I have just found you." He kissed her.

Sophia looked at him and smiled, "I have no plans to go anywhere."

She was released, the doctor said she would need help for a while. Nick assured him she would not be alone.

Shift ended, Nick stopped at his place, got a few things and took Sophia home. "I am going to take care of you," he told her.

"You don't have to," Sophia said, "I will be fine."

"I have to," Nick said gently taking her in his arms, "I love you." Sophia smiled, "Me too."

Warrick and Catherine went home, they were both too tired to even undress. Hitting the pillows they fell asleep.

Wendy and Hodges met for breakfast, they had a few things to talk about.

Gil was sitting on the bed when Sara came in from the bathroom. She walked over to him and kissed him. She looked at him and smiled, "I believe it is 'later'." Smiling, he remembered their conversation at breakfast. He reached and unbuttoned her top, this time she did not stop him, she let it fall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

The Look Of Love (part 8)

Sara was sitting in the doctors office, the dressing was coming off today. She was still afraid that it would scar.

Just before the doctor came in Gil took her in his arms. "Sara, no matter what, I love you and you are beautiful."

She smiled at him. The dressing came off, there was a scar but not as bad as she thought it might be. "You can hardly see it," the doctor said.

Sophia woke up, her shoulder was hurting. Nick was right there with pain meds and a fresh dressing.

"You are to good to me," she said. He kissed her, "That's because I love you so."

Catherine woke up early, she was not feeling well. Warrick got up to find her sitting on the side of the bed. "What's wrong love?" he asked. "I think I ate something that did not agree with me," she answered, "I have been sick twice already."

Right after she said that she covered her mouth and took off to the bathroom again.

Sara handed Gil a piece of paper. "You finally got that physical," he said. "Yes, now you can stop bugging me," was her reply, "you know how I hate doctors." "Just as I thought," Gil said kissing her, "perfect. The doctor says you are in perfect shape."

At the lab that shift Warrick and Sara were talking. He had told her about Catherine being sick. "Is she OK?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Nick and Greg were playing a game on their Game Boy's. Catherine was dozing.

Grissom walked in, he smiled at Sara. She could see the love in his eyes, it always made her happy when he looked at her like that.

"Time to get things started," he said. Nick and Warrick were on a hit and run. Catherine had a hand, it was found in a toilet. Sara was on her own tonight, she had a possible run away. Gil and Greg were going to Greg's first autopsy.

Catherine went to her scene, the hand was a rubber one, someone put it there as a prank. She called Gil and asked if she could go home, she did not feel well.

Sara knocked on the door, a man answered it. "Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab," she said, "and this is Jim Brass, LVPD. We are here about your daughter."

"What about her?" he asked. "Your wife reported her missing," Brass said. "She ain't missing," the man told Brass, "she was playing hide and seek in the closet and fell asleep."

"Can we see her?" Sara asked. "What the hell for?" the man yelled, "get the hell out of my house." He slammed the door.

"Jim, something is wrong," Sara said. "I have that feeling too," Brass said, "but there is nothing we can do about it."

They were walking towards their car when they heard a woman scream and glass break. Going around the back they saw a lady laying on the ground, she has fallen through a glass door.

"She slipped," the man said. Brass called the ambulance. "I doubt she 'slipped'" Sara said. Once again Jim said there was nothing they could do.

Sara went to the hospital, the ER doctors said she died, she bled out from the cuts. She called Brass, he said he would notify the husband.

Sara said she was going back to the morgue, she wanted to talk to doc.

In Dr. Robbins office Sara told him she suspected her husband might have pushed her. Doc said he would call her when he was done.

Sara's phone rang, it was Brass, he told her to come back to the house right away.

Arriving at the house Sara saw an officer, he had the man in cuffs. She walked up to him, "What is it?" she asked.

He just nodded toward the house.

Sara walked inside, Brass was standing in the living room. "You were right," he said to Sara.

He told her that he was about to knock on the door to tell the man about his wife but the door was already open. "I identified myself, no answer.

Then he heard the man yelling then he heard a child scream.

He went inside to see what was going on and found him standing over a little girl, she was laying on the floor crying and bleeding. The man had a strap in his hand.

"Where is the girl?" Sara asked. "On her way to hospital." Jim told her to go to the kitchen, when Sara went in it was very obvious to Sara what had happened to the woman.

There was food all over the floor, it looked as if it was pushed off the table. Sara went back to Jim, "Doc called, I need to go."

At the morgue doc showed Sara bruises on the ladies shoulders. "They are hand prints," doc said, "she was pushed. There is also signs of abuse."

"I am going to the hospital to check on the girl," Sara told him.

She called Gil and filled him in. Sara talked to the girl, Brass was with her.

The girl told Sara that her father got angry at her mother because she cooked meatloaf and he wanted chicken. She also said she saw her father push her mother through the glass door.

"I got scared and hid in the closet," she said, "I was so scared I peed myself. That is why he hit me."

"We have arrested him," Jim said.

Sara went back to the lab and filled in Gil, she finished the paperwork, clocked out and went home.

Gil arrived at the house a little after she did. He found Sara sitting on the bed crying. He went and sat next to her, "I have been trying to keep you away from those cases," he said, "and you got one anyway."

"I don't want to sleep," she said, "I can't stand the thoughts of that dream again."

"Honey, maybe if you tell me about the dream it might help," Gil said.

Sara was not sure, she had never told anyone. She drew a deep breath.

"It always starts the same, I am 7 again, sitting on the couch playing with my bear. I hear my parents yelling, they start throwing things. I duck behind the couch afraid to breath too loud. Then there is blood, blood all over everything, the living room fills with blood, I climb on a chair to get away from the raising blood. I can hear my father laughing, then he comes over to me, pushes me off the chair and tries to drown me in the blood. That is when I wake up."

"Oh my God," Gil said, "that is ...." "Yeah, I know," Sara said.

"I just wish I knew what to do to help you," Gil said.

"Just be here and hold me," she said cuddling closer to him. "I am not going anywhere," he said.

She lay next to him and fought sleep as long as she could, it finally overtook her. Gil did not sleep, he lay there watching her and listening to her breathing. She started to toss, her breathing became rapid, he knew it was coming.

Once before he had woken her before the dream started, but when she fell asleep again it only came back. He had to let her finish it, that is the only way she can rest. The tears started, then the screams, then she woke.

Gil was right there, she buried her face in his chest and cried. The tears stopped, the breathing calmed, sleep came again. Gil knew that he had to talk to someone, then it hit him, he had a very close friend who was a psychologist, he would call him in the morning.

The next morning Gil was on the phone before Sara woke. "Andy," he said, "I have a problem and I need your help," Gil told him about Sara and her dream and what triggers them.

"Bring her in today," Andy told him, "I will talk to her." Sara came into the kitchen, Gil had made oatmeal and fruit. "Honey, I talked to a friend of mine, his name is Andy. He said he might be able to help you."

Sara told him she was willing to do anything to get over the dream.

Across town, in a different kind of doctors office, Catherine was sitting on the exam table. She was tired of being sick all the time and Warrick talked her into going.

"Miss Willows," the doctor said, "you don't have food poison." "Well that is good to hear," she said, "what is wrong? A stomach virus?"

"No, you are pregnant, about a month I would guess."

Warrick about fell off the chair.

"Are you kidding?" Cath asked him. He giggled and showed her the test results.

"Make an appointment with an OB as soon as you can," he said. He left the room.

Warrick looked over at Cath and smiled, "How? I always take my pill," she said.

Rick reminded her about the one weekend they went away and forgot to take them with her.

Later at the house Warrick and Catherine were talking about the baby.

Rick had bought her a diamond and he was going to ask her to be his wife, he thought it would be a great Christmas surprise but, considering what they just found out, he said, "Hon, I was going to wait until Christmas for this but I think now would be better."

He reached in his pocket and showed her a diamond ring.

"Catherine, I would be very honored if you would be my wife."

"You don't have to, I mean just because of the baby," she told him.

"Believe me," Rick said, "I have wanted this for a long time. Catherine Willows will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will," she said throwing her arms around him.

Later that afternoon Gil brought Sara to see Andy.

"A psychiatrist?" she said. "Please darling, give him a chance." She agreed. "Andy Rose, Sara Sidle. Sara, Andy." The introductions were made, they shook hands and went into his office.

He asked Gil to sit in the waiting room, after about an hour he asked Gil to join them.

"I have an idea," Andy said, "I am very confident that it will work. Have either of you heard of HYPNOTHERAPY?"

Gil said he had read of it but Sara said she knew nothing.

"You are put into a very relaxed state, like a trance. Dreams are mainly contained in your subconscious mind, that is how we will take care of the problem."

"Are you sure it will work?" Sara asked. "99%," he said, "talk it over and call me."

He gave them some booklets to read. Sara thanked him and they left.

Nick was making Sophia's bed while she was taking a shower. He picked up her pillow, he loved the way she smelled.

Nick needed her but would never force his needs on her. It will happen when she is ready.

"Nick," she said "you did not have to do that." He smiled. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Do you know how much I need you?" she said as she kissed him.

She let her robe slip to the floor. "Are you sure you can," he asked touching her shoulder.

"Let's find out," she told him as she pushed him to the bed.

Later, she lay cuddled in his arms, "You are fantastic." Nick blushed, "You make me that way."

At their home Gil read the booklets as Sara looked it up on the computer.

"This is fascinating," she said, "they use it to help people stop smoking and loose weight. Gil I want to try it."

"Great, I will call Andy," he said. Gil made the call, her appointment was for the next day.

Sara looked at the clock. "We still have a couple of hours before shift I think I will get some rest."

Gil said he would read while she rested, he picked up his book.

Sara took the book from him, "I need some help getting to sleep," she smiled as she took his hand and headed for the bedroom.

"MMMM, I think I like that idea," he said. Gil took her in his arms and kissed her.

After, she lay in his arms, it did not take her long to fall asleep. Gil had not planned to sleep, he was not sure if it was the warmth of her body or just the fact that he was completely drained, whatever caused it he slept too.

The alarm woke him, Gil was glad he decided to set it.

He slipped from the bed and headed for the shower. He dried and dressed.

Sara still had not woken up. He sat next to her and kissed her, "Sleepy head, time to get up and get going." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "OK!" but I would rather have a repeat of earlier," she said caressing his face, "I can't get enough of you."


	9. Chapter 9

The Look Of Love (part 9)

At work Catherine was sitting by herself in the break room when Sara came in. "You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Sara said.

Catherine asked her if they could go to the 'office'. That is what they called the ladies room, especially when there were private matters they needed to talk about.

"What's up?" Sara asked. "Warrick asked me to marry him," she said.

"Congratulations," Sara said, "but why do down?" "I am excited about that," Cath said, "what I am not too sure about is ... you have to promise not to tell anyone ... I am pregnant."

"Ohhhhhh," Sara said. "Yeah," Cath said.

"Is this a problem?" Sara wanted to know.

"Rick is excited, I am not sure I want another baby."

"It is a problem," Sara said, "I think you two have a lot to talk about."

Nick came into the break room, he was still on cloud nine.

"Somebody got laid," Warrick said.

"No," Nick said, "someone made love."

"There is a difference?" Greg asked. Warrick and Nick both laughed.

Grissom came in, "Where are the ladies?"

"In the bathroom," Greg said.

"No, we are not," Sara said," we are here."

"Before you start," Rick said, "next Saturday you are all invited to a wedding. Catherine has agreed to marry me. It will be at the CHAPEL OF ETERNAL LOVE with a reception held at the SILVER DOLLAR. You all can bring a date."

After congratulations were passed around Gil passed assignments around.

Warrick and Catherine had a home invasion. Sara, Greg and Gil had a body in the woods. Nick had a hit and run.

Greg looked at Gil, "Body + Woods = bugs."

"Yes," Gil said. "Yuck! you know I hate bugs," Greg replied.

"Bugs can be a CSI's best friend," Sara said. "You have been living with Grissom too long," Greg said, "you are starting to sound like him."

Everyone laughed.

Grissom was right, the body was covered in bugs. Greg just stood and shivered. "Greg," Sara said, "you go process the car I will help Gil." Gratefully Greg left.

"You are mean to him sometimes," she told Gil as she pecked him on the cheek. Gil just smiled at her.

Sara and Greg came up with four possible suspects, Grissom's bugs narrowed it down to two. Further investigation brought it down to one.

Warrick and Catherine's home invasion turned out to be a dispute between a couple who were divorcing. He snuck in to take some things he wanted.

Nick's hit and run was still ongoing. There was not enough evidence to close the case.

Sara was a little nervous about seeing Andy again. She really wanted the dreams to go away but she was afraid it would not work.

Sara could not remember what happened during her next visit with Andy, she remembers sitting down and his soft voice then she remembers taking Gil's hand, Gil thanking him and them leaving.

She was not sure what he had done, or how he had done it, but the next time one of those cases came her way the dream was gone. Instead her dream was of a little girl that was plucked from an abusive home and placed in a loving and caring one.

Warrick and Catherine were sitting on their couch, Catherine had told him she was unsure about being a parent again.

"I understand," Warrick said," you have Lindsey and she is about grown. I have never had a chance to be a dad, never knew the thrill of holding my child and watching him grow. If you really do not want the child then all I ask is to have him. I will take him, or her, and raise him myself."

Catherine sat there for a while not saying anything. She turned and looked at him.

"I do want our baby," she said, "it is just that I was told by Hodges that you never wanted children. I was going to raise him myself."

They both laughed. "Now that I think about it," Warrick said, "it would be kind of hard doing what we said." "Why?" Catherine asked. "I invited the gang to our wedding," he said taking her in his arms and kissing her.

Gil and Sara were in the store shopping for a gift for Rick and Cath.

Gil looked at Sara, "Warrick and Catherine, who would have thought."

"I knew it all along," Sara said. Gil looked at her.

"The way they looked at each other," Sara said, "what was it Cath called it? The look of love. The same look I see in your eyes."

Gil and Sara had a couple of hours before court, he had asked her to take a walk with him. They went to the woods behind the house.

Sara loved it there, it was peaceful and quiet, untouched by human hands. What she liked the most was the way the sun reflected off the small creek.

That is where they were, sitting on a stump looking at the lake.

Sara leaned her head against Gil. "I got something for you while we were shopping today," Gil said.

"You could not find anything for Cath and Rick but you found something for me, how sweet," she said.

Gil stood, then got down on one knee, he held out a diamond engagement ring.

"Sara Sidle, you make my life complete, without you I am only half a person. I did not know what living was until you came into my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Gilbert Grissom, I doubt if anything in the world would make me happier. Yes, my love." He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

They were standing in the shower together, he started running his fingers down her back.

Sara let out a soft moan, she loved when he did that, then he planted soft kisses on her neck.

He reached around the front and cupped her breasts, gently playing with her nipples. Her moans became louder.

Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and gently dried her making sure his hands also touched her bare skin.

He dropped the towel and continued to touch her.

Her lay her on the bed and his lips replaced his hands. Using his lips and tongue he brought her to an explosive climax.

He let Sara mount him, he was beginning to like this way better.

He caressed her breasts, she used just the right speed and movements to prolong his climax, then when he could hold it no longer he pulled her down on him so that he was deep inside her.

She lay her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head. "Now that is much more fun than court," she said when her breathing returned to normal.

Gil laughed and agreed with her. "Now, love," he said, "if you don't get some clothing on that sexy body I may have to do it all over again."

Sara teased him by dressing very slowly.

Sara and Gil were at the court house, they had to testify in a case that they had worked. They were lucky this time, they were called first.

As they headed for the exit Gil said, "Let's do it now." Sara looked at him, "You are serious aren't you?"

"Sure," he said, "unless you want to wait." Sara stood there for a minute then she smiled took his hand and headed down the hall.

They walked into the justice of the peace office as Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom and 15 minutes later came out as Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom


	10. Chapter 10

The Look Of Love (part 10)

The gang was surprised to find that they had gotten to work before Gil and Sara.

"I don't think this has ever happened," Catherine said. Gil and Sara finally got there about 10 minutes late.

"Sorry folks," Gil said, "did not hear the alarm." He went back to his desk and picked up the assignments, he read them over and decided who should take what.

He handed Catherine a paper, the first thing she noticed was his wedding ring.

"Is this why you were late?" she asked.

"Not really," he said, "after we got married we spent the day shopping. We got back to the house and fell asleep in the hammock."

It took the fellas a few minutes to catch up with Catherine. Nick took Sara's hand, "You two got married and did not invite us?"

"We did not want a 'wedding' we just wanted to be married," she said.

Greg wanted to know how that could happen. Nick explained it to him.

"Not me," he said, "I want a big wedding with lots of guests."

"Why?" Sara asked. "Lots of gifts," he said with a big smile.

Nick and Catherine were on their way to their scene.

"Only Grissom would get married and spend the day shopping instead of going on a honeymoon," Nick said. "You have to admit," Catherine said, "there is NOTHING traditional about either of them."

Sara and Warrick had arrived at their scene, it was a shooting at a local bar. Sara was dusting for prints and Warrick was talking to the owner.

Jim came in from out back, "You guys have to see this."

They walked out back, stuck in a dumpster was a man.

Sara walked up to him, "Sara Grissom from the Crime Lab. You would be?" "Popeye the Sailor," he said sarcastically.

Sara laughed, "Nick can you please help Popeye out?" Nick helped him out, Jim grabbed him. "How long has it been Sara Grissom?" he asked.

"Since about 10 this morning," she told him as she printed the suspect.

"Do we compare your prints or do you want to tell us what happened?" she asked.

"Figure it out yourself," he said. "That's the fun part of my job," she told him.

Nick and Catherine arrived at the GOLDEN SUNSET RETIREMENT APARTMENTS. "Old people die all the time," Nick said. "True," Catherine replied, "but not many of them have their heads bashed in."

They entered the apartment and the first person they saw was Sophia. Nick looked at her and smiled, the look in her eyes had brought back memories of their night together.

"Good to see you back on the job," Catherine said.

Grissom had paperwork to catch up on so he told Greg to spend the shift with Doc and Dave to learn more about what they do and how it applies to his job.

As shift neared an end everyone came back to the lab.

Greg was sitting in the break room, he could not stop talking about everything he had seen. "I don't think I have ever seen him this excited about anything." Nick said.

They were getting ready to leave when Warrick reminded them about the wedding tomorrow.

"Unlike our untraditional boss," he said with a grin, "we will meet you all at the chapel a little before noon." Gil and Sara just looked at each other and smiled.

In the car on the way home Sara said, "We still do not have a gift for them." "I have an idea," Gil said, "I will show you when we get to the house."

When they got home Gil fired up his computer and showed her a web site he had visited the day before.

"That would be great," she said, "three days on the beach." Gil clicked on 'reserve now', filled in the information and printed out the reservation.

"Now Mrs. Grissom I believe we have a wedding night to get started."

Sara smiled, "Already started."

She lead him to the bedroom, while he was on the computer she had lit candles, put on some soft music and chilled their favorite bottle of wine.

Gil pulled her to him, "Do you realize how happy you make me?"

She just smiled, "No. But I know how happy YOU make me."

He sat on the bed as she slowly undressed, he pulled her to him and took her nipples into his mouth. He sucked each nipple and then flicked it with his tongue.

She softly called his name and ran her fingers through his hair.

He moved his hand to her womanhood using his finger he gently massaged it as he continued to suck her breast.

She was nearing a climax, her knees were getting weak she was hardly able to stand as waves of pleasure swept over her body.

Almost as if in one movement he lay her on the bed, he knelt on the floor and let his tongue finish what his fingers started.

Sounds of pleasure came from her as her body trembled, her juices flowed into his mouth and trickled down his throat.

She wiggled to the head of the bed, he fallowed her, moved atop her and entered her.

Her tunnel was still quivering and seemed to massage his manhood. As he moved inside her he kissed and stroked her face, he was able to control his movements so that he could time his release with her second climax.

He rolled from atop her and cradled her in his arms, sleep found them.

Sara woke, she smiled as she replayed the events of yesterday in her mind.

"Hi," he said.

She smiled at him, "When was the last time I told you I love you?"

"I believe that would be last night," he said kissing her.

"Do you know what I need?" she asked him. "I do," he answered, "Something to eat."

She giggled. They went to the kitchen, grabbed a light snack and went back to the bed. "Now do you know what I want?" he asked her. "Seconds," she said stroking his manhood.


	11. Chapter 11

The Look Of Love (part 11)

Sara woke the next morning, she managed to untangle herself from Gil's arms and legs.

She slipped out of bed then smiled, the room was a mess.

Clothing tossed all over the room, the top sheet on the floor, the bottom one untucked at the bottom corner.

She had decided to shower first and pick up a little later.

"Do we have time for another round Mrs. Grissom?" Gil had woken and got in the shower with her.

"Most assuredly Mr. Grissom." Sara used her hands and mouth to bring his manhood to it's full length, she mounted him.

As she moved on him he played with her breasts.

She used her speed and depth to massage her spot, Gil had to support her hips as she climaxed.

His climax was not far behind. When they had finished she lay with her head on his chest, "I guess the room will have to get straightened out later." They both laughed.

Gil looked at the clock, "I believe you are right, it is time to go to a wedding."

At the chapel Sara and Sophia were helping Catherine with her finishing touches.

"I can't believe I am so nervous," Cath said. Sara just smiled, "I guess that is an advantage of doing it my way."

Warrick was standing at the front of the chapel with Nick by his side.

Jim tapped on the door, "Time," Sara left and stood next to Gil while Sophia went to the front.

Jim acted as 'father of the bride' and escorted her to the front.

Warrick took her hand and she stood next to him.

After the ceremony they all went to the reception. Greg had invited Candy Hill, a nurse he had met.

Doc and Mrs. Robbins were there along with Jim and Annie. Annie was a former co-worker of Jim's who had recently transferred to Vegas, they had been seeing a lot of each other.

Hodges and Wendy came together and Archie brought Tya, another AV lab rat, they had been dating for a little over a month.

Bobby had a new girlfriend, her name was Marie.

Everyone's gift was opened except Gil and Sara's.

"I have taken you both off schedule for the next four days," Gil said, "and we have reserved you a room on the beach with an ocean view," Sara added handing them the information print out and round trip tickets.

Warrick and Catherine left for the airport in a limousine that Gil had arranged to pick them up.

That night Sara lay next to Gil wrapped in his arms.

"That was lovely," she said. "Are you sorry we did not have all that?" he asked.

"Not at all," was her reply, "you are my husband that is all that matters."

She fell asleep with her head on his chest.

Warrick and Catherine stood on the balcony, they were watching the sunset. "It is so beautiful," Cath said, "it is like the sun is sinking into the ocean." "It is nice," Warrick replied, "but you are more beautiful." He kissed her, they stood there for a few minutes then went back into the room. "It was nice of Gil and Sara to do this for us," Cath said.

Sophia and Nick had spent their day off together. Nick had a question to ask her but was not sure how to word it. He finally decided just to ask.

"Sophia, I was wondering if you would ... would." "Love just ask," she said.

"The end of next month is my parents 50th wedding anniversary, I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"Now that was not too hard was it?" she said. "Of course I will, I would like to know your family."

Greg was totally fascinated with Candy.

She was a year younger than him, dark black hair and the brownest eyes he had ever seen.

She was a Cherokee Indian. He thinks what intrigued him most was her old fashioned values.

She had made it perfectly clear that, even though she loved him, 'certain things just do not happen'.

He knew she was talking about sex and for some reason he could not quite understand, this did not bother him.

He just enjoyed being with her.

Archie and Tya, who was somehow related to a wealthy Filipino landowner, had worked together for over a year.

They had a friendship that developed into a romantic one.

Bobby was not sure where his and Marie's relationship was going, all he was sure of was he liked being with her.

Sara was sitting on the porch watching Hank chase a squirrel.

Gil came up and sat next to her and handed her a glass of iced tea.

"A man called today," Sara said, "his name is Dan Parker. He said he wanted to talk about Hank?" Gil smiled, "He has used Hank for stud a few times."

"Lucky Hank," she smiled. "Speaking of stud," Sara said, "there is something we should talk about." "What would that be?" he wondered.

"Children," she said. "You aren't? Are you?" he asked. "No," Sara said with a smile, "but it is something we never talked about."

"I see," he said, "I think it would be a good idea." "To talk about them or have them?" she asked. "Well, we can start by talking about them," he said.

Sara leaned her head against his shoulder, "It is just that there are enough unwanted children in the world already. I would not want to add anymore." "So you are saying you do not want children?" he asked. "No, I am saying I want to make sure they are something we both want," she said.

Gil called Dan and made arrangements for him to pick up Hank.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

He whistled for Hank and the three of them headed for the woods.

Hank was exploring the trees and leaving his mark on quite a few.

Gil was pointing out some of the insects that lived in the woods and telling her about them.

Sara was taking it all in, bugs never interested her until she was with Gil. Gil even started to pick up an interest in animals.


	12. Chapter 12

The Look Of Love (part 12)

At the lab that shift Gil had an announcement to make.

"Warrick and Catherine will be gone three more days, Ecklie has assigned Mary Hudson and George Green to help us out."

He put Mary and Sara together on a possible arson case.

George and Nick had a bus/car accident.

Greg was on his final proficiency, a stated suicide.

Mary was Sara's complete opposite and it seemed everything she did annoyed her.

Sara did not want to work with her again but she also did not want to talk to Gil about it.

She knew, as her husband, he would not assign them as a team again.

Sara also did not want to have any special treatment, "Oh well," she told herself, "it is only a few more days."

"Was wondering something," George said, "How well do you know Sara?"

"Why?" he asked. "I want a piece of that sweet thing. I bet she is hot in bed."

"Why don't you ask her husband?" he said.

"She's married? To who?" he asked. "Grissom," Nick said.

"Do you think she cheats?" George asked. Nick just shook his head, "Rick will be back in a few days," he told himself.

At the end of shift Gil told everyone that Greg has passed.

As the crew was congratulating him Nick went to Grissom, "Boss, I need to talk to you, alone."

Grissom left the crew to celebrate and he and Nick went to his office.

"Shut the door and take a seat," he said.

Nick told Grissom what George had said.

"Interesting," he said, "I guess I should keep him away from her."

After Nick left Mary stuck her head in the door, "Can I see you?" she asked Gil. He pointed to the chair.

"I don't want to be picky, considering I am only here for a few days, but I really can't work with Sara. She bugs me, never says a word." Gil laughed to himself and said he would see what he could do.

On the way home he asked Sara how things went with Mary.

She did not want to lie so she just said "OK."

Gil giggled then he told her what Mary had said.

Sara said, "Well under those conditions," then she told him what she really felt.

Gil had to slam on the brakes, there was a traffic accident.

They got out and headed for the cars, Gil identified himself to the officer in charge.

He gave them the nod to check things out.

Sara stopped a few feet from one of the cars, she looked at Gil, "That is Ecklie's car!"

Gil walked to the car, Ecklie was standing outside, he appeared to only have minor cuts and bruises.

The firemen were trying to get the passenger door open, when they did Gil noticed it was the same man that he and Sara had seen in the bar.

Ecklie started to say something, "Your private life is just that," Gil said, "go to the hospital with your friend, we will take care of things here."

Sara went to the second car, standing next to it was a middle aged man.

"Sara Grissom crime lab," she said.

"There has been no crime here," he said, "just a fool who ran the lights."

"Well that is what I intend to find out," Sara said.

Gil had made a call to get the traffic camera tape sent to the AV lab, then he called Archie to tell him to examine it and get back to him when he was done.

"The camera will tell us all we need to know," Sara told the man.

The man was getting nervous, Sara kept an eye on him. Gil's phone rang, Sara turned her head towards him.

The man took this opportunity to run, he pushed Sara to the ground and took off. The officer took off after him and caught up with him a few blocks away.

Gil went to Sara and helped her up, he noticed blood on her hand.

"Honey, you OK?" She looked at her hand, "Yeah," When she fell her hand landed on some broken glass.

Gil motioned to a paramedic who looked at her hand.

"It will need some stitches," the paramedic said. Gil told him he would see to it that she got to the ER.

The traffic cam showed it was the other man who ran the light.

At the hopsital Sara got her hand stitched and dressed.

As they were leaving they ran into Ecklie.

"How is your friend?" Gil asked.

"His leg is broken, but he will be fine. Thank you Gil," he said, "for not saying anything about me and Brian."

Sara looked at him, "Your business is just that."

The next day as shift was about to start Nick said to Sara "there is not enough crime out there, you two have to run into it. Glad you are OK."

Sara thanked him, "I hear one of the cars was Ecklie's?" Greg said. "Yes," was all she would say. "Is he OK?" Mary asked.

Sara said he was, Gil put a fast end to the conversation by passing out assignments.

He put Mary and George together, he figured that was the best way to keep the peace.

Nick and Greg went to a convenience store robbery and he and Sara wrapped up things from the accident.

Everyone left, Sara reached over the desk and kissed Gil. "Thanks," she said, "the conversation was getting a little touchy."

"I always have your back love," he said. "And the rest of me too," she said with a devilish grin.

Greg popped his head in the door. "Something is weird about the blood you brought in Sara."

She followed him to the DNA lab. "This sample is from the driver of the other car, his DNA matches the unknown from a rape suspect."

Sara picked up the phone and called Brass, Brass said he would pick him up. "Nice work," Sara said.

Shift ended, Gil was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Sara came from the bathroom, looked at Gil and thought he was asleep.

She picked up a book and sat on the side of the bed.

Gil slowly moved behind her, she was still wrapped in just a towel, he started to kiss her neck and run his fingers up and down her back.

Sara moaned. "I said I have your back," he said as her pulled her to the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Look Of Love (part 13)

Gil woke first, Sara was still wrapped in his arms. It never ceased to amaze him that she loved him so.

What also amazed him was the way he felt when they were together. He had never known a love as deep as his was for her.

Sara stirred, "Morning love." He kissed her, "Morning darling."

Warrick was waking too except that Catherine was not in his arms, she was in the bathroom again.

Warrick went to her, "How long does this last?"

"Normally about three months," she said getting sick again.

"I wish there was something I could do to help," Warrick said. "There is," she said, "don't do this to me again." They both laughed.

Archie had spent the night with Tya. He had never had a woman who satisfied him like she did. Tya was coming into the living room, she had finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Tya, I have been thinking about this for a long time, I love being with you, I love the way you make me feel, Tya will you marry me?" Tya sat and looked at him, "Yes."

"Gil, I have been thinking about children," Sara said. "I have too," he said. "I would like to have your child," she said, "but there might be a problem."

Gil shifted his weight so he was looking at her. Sara had that look again, the same one she had when she told him about her past and her dream.

"I guess I should have told you before," she started, "it might have made you change you mind about marrying me."

"Darling, children or no children, nothing could have made me change the way I feel about you." She smiled at him and gently kissed him.

Then she continued her story.

"Do you remember I told you about the last foster home I lived in?" "Yes," he said.

"I told you the father sexually abused the girls. There were five of us, by the time he got to me he could not get an erection."

"Object rape?" Gil said. Sara nodded.

"The object went a little too far. There was some type of injury, no once ever explained it to me. Since that happened my cycles are irregular. A doctor told me I may have trouble conceiving and carrying to term."

Gil held her close to him. "Love, if it happens we will make wonderful parents, if it does not we always have Hank." That made her laugh.

They agreed that she would stop using her pills and whatever happened, happened.

Cath and Warrick were packing up, they enjoyed their stay so much they decided to go back there again on their anniversary.

This was Mary and George's last grave yard shift. Nick and Sara were both glad to see them go.

Gil had made sure he kept George away from Sara.

Sara came storming into Gil's office, her face was red. She was mumbling something to herself. "What is the matter?" Gil asked her.

"That SOB!" she said still mumbling. Gil took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "What SOB?" he asked, more than a little concerned.

"George," she finally said. "He grabbed my ass and said he bet I was hot during sex. Then he told me to meet him in the janitor closet and he would show me his 9 incher and stick it in my hot ..."

Gil let her go and started for the door. "I will kill that SOB," he said.

Sara tried to stop him but he was out the door. She saw Gil talking to George and point to the door.

Sara ran to find Nick, she told him what had happened and asked if he would go outside with her.

By the time they got out Gil and George were across the street, they could hear George yelling at Gil.

"Come on you old fart. You can't tell me that you can take care of a hot piece of ass like her. I doubt you can even get your dick up."

With that Gil doubled his fist and hit him square in the face. George stumbled back but did not fall. He took a swing at Gil and hit him too.

Gil managed to stay on his feet.

He pulled back his fist, George went for Gil again, Gil's fist landed on him again. They exchanged a few punches before Nick, Greg and Jim were able to pull them apart.

Gil's face was bleeding and so was George's.

"I ought to arrest you both," Jim said.

By this time Ecklie was out there too. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded to know. George tried to tell him it was all Grissom's fault.

"Yeah, I threw the first punch," Gil said then he told him why. "Go home," Ecklie said to George.

Then to Grissom he said, "There ARE other ways to handle this you know."

"Not when it involves the one you love," Gil said. Sara came over to him. "Take him inside and see how much damage was done," Conrad said to Sara, "then came to my office and fill out sexual harassment papers."

Sara took Gil to his office, Greg met her there with a wet rag.

"Ouch! that hurts," Gil said as she wiped blood from his face.

"It it going to hurt a lot worse tomorrow," she told him, "what were you thinking?"

"I have never been so mad in my life," he said, "I was always taught that violence was not the answer, but I truly wanted to kill him."

Gil had a black eye, his nose and cheek were bleeding, as was his lip. His hand was starting to swell. Ecklie told Sara to take him to the ER.

Gil started to protest, "It is a slow night, Catherine can handle things, Get!" Sara took him to the ER to get an X-ray of his hand. His hand was not broken, just severely bruised, he had a cut on his cheek that required a ster-strip. The doctor said he would be feeling it in the morning.

Sara took him home. Gil had not said anything all the way home. He was already in bed by the time Sara got there.

She cuddled next to him, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"For just a second what he said made sense to me. How can an old ..."

Sara put a finger to his lips, "Never, never doubt that you do not satisfy me, whether we are making love or just cuddling in each other's arms I am completely satisfied."

He smiled at her, pulled her close to him and said "I love you."

Gil woke the next morning and went to the bathroom. Looking at himself he shook his head, his eye was black and blue, his lip a little swollen and his hand swollen and black and blue.

"You idiot," he said to himself, "what WERE you thinking?"

He touched his face, "Ouch!" Sara came in. "You really have yourself a shiner," she said tenderly kissing it.

"Yeah and it hurts," he said.

There was a knock on the door, they could not hear it but Hank barked. Sara slipped on her robe and answered it.

"Rick, Cath welcome back." She hugged them both, "I was just about to put some coffee on, want some?"

"Sounds good," Warrick said. Gil came from the bathroom. "Damn! I hope the other guy looks worse than you do," Rick said. "Good heavens Gil, what happened?" Catherine asked.

They all sat at the table and Gil told them about George and what he had said to Nick, then he told then about yesterday.

"Who was it that told me the violence never solved anything?" Rick asked.

"Hindsight being 20/20 it was a foolish thing to do," Gil said. "I just got so mad I did not think."

Catherine laughed, "That coming from the man who plans everything."

"Enough of that," Gil said trying to change the subject, "how was the beach?"

Catherine and Warrick told them all about it over waffles and fruit.

"Sounds wonderful," Sara said, "maybe we should take a four day weekend and go."

Gil looked at her and half smiled which was all he could do because his lip hurt.

"Already done, next week Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday Mr. and Mrs. Grissom have an ocean room reserved."

Sara kissed him. "Ouch!" he said.

"That better be alright before then," she said with a devilish smile, "I just might not let you get out of the bed."

"Now that sounds like my kind of vacation," Gil said winking at her.

Hank came over to the table, he had that 'I need a pee' thing going on as he paced back and forth.

Gil went to let him out, Warrick went with him.

"Did you tell him?" Cath asked. She and Sara had talked about the baby thing before they left. It was Catherine who suggested Sara tell him.

"Yes," she said.

"And ..." Catherine wanted details. Sara told her everything they had talked about. Catherine smiled, "So you are going to try for a 'little Grissom'?" Sara said yes they were.

"Please let it be a girl," she said looking up, "the world can not stand two Gil's."


	14. Chapter 14

The Look Of Love (part 14)

At the lab that night everyone welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Brown back.

Sara had stopped at Ecklie's office. "How is Gil?" he asked. "He is hurting." Conrad chuckled. "I have the papers drawn up," he told Sara, "all you need to do is sign them."

Sara took a pen from him and signed the papers. "I am sorry this will cost him his job," she said, "but I can't let him get away with it."

Ecklie nodded, "I agree with you. Since this happened 4 other ladies have come to me with similar complaints."

Gil walked into the break room to hand out assignments. Everyone looked at him.

"The first person who says anything smart gets the decomp." Everyone quietly snickered but did not say anything out loud.

"All I was going to say was that it was a very noble thing you did, defending your wife's honor," Greg said.

The whole crew said "Nice brown nosing." He leaned to Nick and whispered, "I just want to make sure I don't get decomp."

Gil passed out assignments.

Nick and Warrick had a trip to the cemetery, someone had set a box of bones next to one of the stones. Catherine and Greg got a three car accident. Sara went by herself to the zoo, there had been two animals found dead.

"I am not sure if there is anything you can do but they asked us to check it out," Gil told her as he kissed her cheek and handed her the paperwork.

"By the way," he said as they were leaving, "I was joking about the decomp. There is none."

Gil was on his way back from a liquor store robbery when his phone rang. It was Jim, "I need you to come to the EAST SIDE CHILDREN'S HOME."

Gil started to ask why when Jim told him not to ask, "Just get here as fast as you can."

Gil made a U-turn and was there in a few minutes.

As he pulled up he saw four ambulances, three police cars and two coroner's cars. He slammed his Danali in park and went to find Brass.

Jim stopped Gil at the crime tape.

"A man who's son was taken away from him came busting in trying to get him back. The lady in charge told him he was not allowed there. One of the children called 911, the man pulled a gun a starting firing, he then grabbed two of the children and threatened to kill them if he could not have his son. Two of the children were injured, one was killed, the lady in charge was killed. The first officer here was also hurt. The gunman was shot and killed by your CSI who was also hurt."

Gil looked at him, "I did not assign this to anyone?"

It was then that he saw Sara's Danali, his face went pale.

"She heard it on the scanner, she was here before we were," Jim told him.

"How is she?" he asked. "No one knows, she will not let them near her," Jim said as he pointed to a group of people,"She was over there."

Gil ran toward the people. Pushing his way in he saw Sara sitting on the ground cradling a small body, they were both covered in blood.

Dave was standing there, Gil came next to him.

"She will not let anyone near the body," Dave said.

Gil nodded and walked slowly to her. "Sara?" he said, she lifted her head, tears were running down her face. "Why?" she said looking at him.

He squatted next to her, he looked at the child, it was the same little girl that Sara had found scared and hiding in the closet.

"Let me take care of her," he said softly. She looked at him then handed him the child.

Gil took the girl from her and gently laid her on the gurney, then he helped Sara up.

"She is a hero," Sara said through her tears. "She was only 7 but she gathered all the others up and took them to safety. He shot her because she was going to get a little boy who was too scared to move."

Gil took her to one of the ambulances, they had to walk past the gunman.

Sara looked at him, "Why you son of a bitch, why?"

Gil put his arm around her waist and guided her away from him and towards the paramedic.

She looked at Gil, "No, please, I just want to go home." He nodded.

Putting her in his car he asked one of the officers to bring hers back to the lab.

Sara stood in the shower letting the water wash the blood off her body, the whole time she cried.

Gil was on the phone to Ecklie, he told him that they were taking some personal days.

Gil decided that Sara needed to get away now and not wait until the weekend.

The next day Gil, Sara and the rest of the team were standing in a cemetery. Having no family the city was going to put her in an unmarked grave. Sara would not have that, she and the team seen to it the "Little hero" had a proper burial.

Gil and Sara left shortly after. Sara did not say anything on the flight. They checked into the hotel and went to their room, she still had not said anything.

She sat on the bed and looked at Gil.

"I will never get used to it," she finally said.

Gil just sat next to her, he had found out when words could not be found the best thing to do was just to hold her.

The first night they walked on the beach, Gil knew she had to work it out, that night she just lay next to him and cried.

The next morning when Gil woke up he saw Sara sitting on the balcony, he went to her.

She looked at him and smiled, the first time since the shootings.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She turned her laptop so he could see it, he smiled. "When my grandmother passed away she left me some money. I never really needed it so I just left it in the bank. I decided this is a good use for it and a good way to honor a tiny hero."

Sara had notified the owners of the home that she was going to pay for a playground they had wanted to build.

All she requested was a plaque be put on the fence that would surround it.

IN MEMORY OF SARA JEAN MILLER, GOD'S LITTLEST HERO.

That seemed to do the trick, it lifted Sara's spirits.

Gil and Sara spent two weeks on the beach shopping and playing in the ocean.

They explored the coastline and found different restaurants and spent the nights making love and sleeping in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

The Look Of Love (part 15)

Gil and Sara's two weeks went by faster than they would have wanted it to.

Their first shift back everyone noticed a change in her.

Cath walked over to her, "Everything OK?" she asked.

Sara told her things were, she told her what she had done.

"I asked them to let me know when it will be done," Sara said, "I want to see it."

Almost as one the whole crew said they would be there too. That little lady had made an impression on all of them.

Sara was waiting for her assignment when she heard her name over the PA system.

She went to the reception desk and Judy told her there was a lady who wanted to see her.

An elderly lady was standing by the door, Sara walked over to her.

"Are you Sara Grissom?" the lady asked. "My name is Jane Miller, Sara Jane was my granddaughter."

Sara did not know what to say. "I read in the newspaper about what you and your people did for her, I wanted to thank you."

"We were left with the impression she had no family," Sara said.

"I am all she had," Mrs. Miller said, "I live in a nursing home and have no money. I could not afford to pay for her burial, that is why I did not come forward. I knew, with no family, the city would take care of it."

"You are welcome," Sara said. Sara also told her about the playground, she promised to pick her up so she could be there too.

Assignments were passed out. Gil put Nick and Sara on a dispute between two neighbors. Greg and Cathereine had a break in at the local school. He and Warrick were going to the landfill, a body had been discovered there.

"Good," Greg said, "someone else gets to play in the decomp."

Nick and Sara arrived at the house, sitting in the yard was a man, next to him sat another man, they were both bleeding. They had their arms around each other singing a song. As they got closer Nick put his hand to his face, both men had been drinking.

"You can get drunk just breathing the air," Sara said wrinkling her nose.

"Mr. White borrowed Mr. Ceder's lawn mower. They got into a discussion about the mower, the more they fought the more they drank,"Jim said.

"Why are they bleeding?" Sara asked. "Oh," Jim replied, "Mrs. White came out of the house, saw the shape they were in and clobbered them both."

Nick looked at Sara, they both laughed. "I don't think we are needed here," Sara said. Jim told them it was OK to go.

At the school someone had broken in through a window. They had sprayed paint on the walls and some of the desks. They had also urinated on the teachers desk.

"Thank goodness for foolish people," Catherine said as she used a swab to collect samples. Greg was gagging on the smell. Catherine laughed, "and you did not want to go to the dump."

At the landfill Gil was shaking his head and chuckling. "When are people going to learn the difference between a mannequin and a body."

Sift wrapped up and everyone went home. Nick and Sophia were packing, they were leaving for his parents, it only took 2 hours to get there.

Sophia was surprised at the number of cars there. "You did not tell me you were from a big family," she said starting to get a little nervous.

"Six sisters," he said, "I am the only boy. When my parents got married they said they wanted a girl and a boy."

"I see," Sophia said, "it took them a while to get the boy."

Nick parked the car and they walked into the back yard where everyone was assembled. Six girls came running to Nick and hugs and kisses were exchanged.

He took Sophia's hand and went to his parents and made the introductions. Mrs. Stokes welcomed her with a hug.

"We knew it would be hard to remember names so..." She handed them each a name tag, Nick's had his name on it and Sophia's said SOPHIA CURTIS, I AM WITH NICK. They had a cook out that night.

There were 25 children, all grandkids, and 3 great grandchildren running around. Each child had a name tag say who they were and who their parents were. Sophia said it was cute.

Mom (as Mrs. Stokes insisted on being called) told them she was sorry they did not have room for everyone but there were tents in the side yard they were welcome to use.

Sophia giggled, "Camping and cook outs, my two favorite things."

It was near midnight when everyone headed for their tent. Sophia and Nick were laying on their sleeping bags.

"You know, I never made love in a tent on a sleeping bag before," Sophia said. Nick gladly took care of that for her.

The next day the back yard was turned into a beautiful garden. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes renewed their wedding vows, after there was a fantastic dinner and wedding cake was served.

Everyone was talking when Mr. Stokes rang an old fashioned dinner bell to get everyone's attention. "My son has asked if everyone would quiet down, he has something to say."

Nick took Sophia's hand and went to the platform where his parents were sitting. He cleared his throat.

"It is a family tradition," he said as he faced Sophia, "that this is done in front of the family."

He had Sophia sit down next to his parents, he got down on one knee "Sophia Curtis, since you entered my life you have never been out of my thoughts or my heart. I told you 'I love you', those words cannot even begin to tell you how I feel. I would be honored if you would agree to become my wife."

Sophia looked at him with tears in her eyes, she was speechless. Nick's mom leaned in and whispered, "this is where you say yes."

Sophia looked at Nick, "Yes."

Applause rang out, congratulations were passed around.

One of his sisters said, "Make sure you tell us when, you know how we love a family get together."

Nick placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. Sophia smiled, "Can you imagine your family and the gang getting together?"

This made Nick laugh. The party continued well into the night, everyone went back to their tents happy and tired.

The next morning everyone helped 'break camp' and soon the Stokes' yard was back to normal. Nick and Sophia left. "What would you have done if I had said NO?" she asked. "Throw you to my sisters," he joked.

Archie and Tya had passed out invitations to their wedding, it would be in three months.

Greg and Candy had planned a trip to her home town, she wanted him to meet her parents.

Catherine is into her second month and her monring sickness has finally stopped, she is not sure who is more relieved, her or Warrick.


	16. Chapter 16

The Look Of Love (part 16)

The shift had been easy, this made everyone happy. Warrick and Catherine and Gil and Sara had decided to go to OVER EASY for breakfast.

Sara brought her own car because she had some errands to run and Gil had to pick Hank up from Mr. Parker's.

"It will be good to have Nicky back," Warrick was saying as they left the parking lot. "You miss him that bad?" Cath joked.

Suddenly they all stopped. "Damn!" Sara said as she looked at her car, the windows were broken out. "What the hell?" Gil said.

Just as he finished saying it a car came speeding into the parking lot, Gil noticed a weapon sticking out the window. "Hit the pavement!" he yelled.

Bullets were flying , the car made a second pass.

The car stopped in front of the gang, George jumped out holding a semi-automatic weapon, he walked over to Sara and put the barrel on the top of her head.

"Anyone move and Mr. Grissom becomes a widower." Another man got out of the back seat, Gil recognized him as George's brother.

He went around and collected all the weapons and cell phones.

"You cost me my wife and my job you bitch," he said to Sara. "You should have just let me fuck you, I know you wanted my dick inside your hot pussy."

He was laughing, "so I decided to show you how a man's dick can make you feel, not grandpa's over there, and I am going to let everyone hear you moan and scream for more. If anyone tries to interfere baby brother has a little present for them."

He handed his weapon to his brother as he walked over to Sara. Sara was never so scared in her life.

She looked at Gil, Sara knew what she was going to do she just hoped that Gil had a plan for the brother.

Gil looked at her and smiled, she knew he had something planned. He moved, just a little, George's brother did just what he wanted him to do, he moved closer to Gil.

George had unzipped his pants and pulled it out. He was shaking it at Sara telling her to look how big he was and saying he knew she wanted it.

He was standing by her holding his erect member in his hand. Sara glanced at Gil, he nodded his head.

Sara picked up her foot and kicked him just as hard as she could. At the same time Gil grabbed the brothers feet and pulled, he fell to the ground.

Warrick jumped up, retrieved a weapon and held it on the brother as he disarmed him.

George was rolling on the ground yelling and screaming in pain.

Gil grabbed his phone and called Jim, he was there in a few minutes. The brothers were arrested. Everyone just decided to go home.

Gil had called a two truck to have Sara's car taken to a shop. He called Mr. Parker and said there was an emergency and he could not get Hank until later.

At the house Gil was holding Sara, "It is a good thing we do not always need words to express our feelings," he said as he kissed her.

She looked at him and smiled, he looked into her eyes, smiled and took her hand and went towards the bedroom.

At work that night Nick told everyone about his parents' anniversary, he also told them that he and Sophia were going to be married.

They had decided on next month. Nick told them it was his birthday, Sophia figured that maybe that way he would not forget their anniversary, he also said it was going to be at his parents place and they were all invited.

Nick was told about Archie and Tya's wedding too.

Catherine told him about what happened the other day.

"I always thought that guy was an ass. I hope they throw the book at him," Nick said.

"Attempted rape and attempted murder," Sara said.

"That will keep him behind bars for a while," Nick said.

Gil came into the room with the assignments for the night. Nick and Warrick were on a traffic accident. Greg and Sara had a body that was found in the desert. Catherine and Gil were going to the mall, a security guard found a body in an elevator.

Nick and Warrick arrived at the accident, Sophia was standing there talking to one of the drivers. "He insisted that the other car caused it," she said. "Have you talked to him?" Warrick asked. "DOA," Sophia said.

Catherine and Gil found the security officer and talked to him about their body. It was a teenager, the security officer said it was more than likely drugs. "That is something we will find out," Gil said.

Sara walked up to the body, Dave was standing next to it. The body was that of a woman in her early 20's, there was not apparent cause of death and she was naked.

"Make sure you check for sexual assault, Sara said.

Dave nodded, "TOD will be hard to determine what with her being out here. My best guess is 5 to 6 hours ago."

He rolled her over, there was some insect activity on the body. Sara called Gil and asked if he could come.

"Gil said not to touch anything he will be here in a little bit," Sara said.

Greg walked around, "Sara come here!" She walked to where he was, he had found another one.

Both ladies had the same hair color and appeared to be the same age.

Dave saw something a little further away, Sara went to check it out. "Number three!" she yelled.

Gil arrived, Sara told him about the other two bodies. Gil collected the insects and Greg and Sara other evidence.

Dave called for another wagon and all three bodies were transported back to the morgue.

"Dave, I believe they are all related. Do assault kits on each of them, I will be there soon," Sara told him.

At the morgue DNA and prints were taken, Greg said he would run them.

Doc said there was signs of sexual activity but not necessary rape. "There is no semen, he must have used a condom."

It appeared that they had all be left in the desert to die, they were all dehydrated and severely burned by the sun.

Greg called Sara and asked her to come to DNA. At the DNA lab Greg told her that all three ladies were in the system, they were all prostitutes.

Gil came into the lab, "I just got an interesting call from Jim." Sara turned and looked at him. "A working girl has reported her room mate missing, she fits the general description of one of our ladies. Jim is bringing her down now."

Jim came in with a lady. "This is Summer. She said her friend had a 'date' last night and never came back." Sara showed her all three pictures.

"That one is Spring," Summer said. "Do you know the other two?" Sara asked.

"Yes, they are Star and April, we all work the same area."

Summer described Spring's date, an artist drew a picture. Jim and Sara went to the area to see if any of the other ladies recognized him.

"He was talking to me yesterday," one of the ladies said, "but he would not go with me because of my age."

All the ladies were 22 with blue eyes and blond hair. Brass decided to stake out the area and see if he showed up again.

"Damn, you look hot!" Greg said to Sara. ""Whoa boy," Gil said, "that is my wife you are talking about."

Sara had decided to walk up and down the street pretending to be working. Gil did not want her to but gave in anyway.

"I am older, have brown eyes and dark hair," she had argued. Gil said he would give his permission only if he could be there to.

They made him look like a drunk homeless man.

Sara had been on the street about two hours, she had six different men ask her for sex.

She had gotten into each car, drove around the corner and an officer explained to him what was going on. Each man was released.

She was talking to a younger lady, about 20ish with blue eyes and blond hair, a man matching the description of the suspect came up to her.

Sara stayed close, the man asked the blond to go with him. The girl got into his car, Brass followed it aways then a patrol car pulled it over.

The man was brought in for questioning, DNA was taken and compared to that taken from under the fingernails of one of the girls - a perfect match.

Upon questioning the man admitted to picking up the girls, he brought then to the desert and had sex with them then just got in his car and drove away.

"It was up to God if they lived or died, not me," he said.

Before they left the lab Greg asked for the next week off, he was going to visit Candy's family. Gil said he would clear it for him to go.

They all said their goodbyes. Gil stopped and picked up Hank, by the time he got home Sara was already there.

She had put a note on the stand where they keep their keys telling him she was already in bed.

Gil walked into the bedroom where Sara was laying on the bed, Gil went to her, lay next to her and kissed her.

She tossed the sheet off, she had on a pair of lacy panties and bra. Gil looked at her and smiled, he started to touch her.

"Not tonight Mr. Grissom, I am in charge," she told him as she pushed him down on the bed.

Sara had her way with him and he was more then happy to let her.


	17. Chapter 17

_I try to comply to my readers requests so I added some more sex just for edge15684, hope the rest of you enjoy the smut also. Everyone is getting some._

The Look Of Love (part 17)

Nick called his parents and told them that the gang was coming too. He told her they would need seven more tents.

His dad laughed, "It's a good thing we have a large yard."

David and Wendy were a steady item now, no one could figure out why. They all decided that Hodges must have a side that only she can see.

It was Greg's birthday, they have a party for him in the park.

Gil was grilling hamburgers and steaks. The rest of the gang was playing a game of volley ball.

Gil got hit in the back of the head with the ball, "Hey, will you 'children' watch what you are doing."

He picked up the ball and tossed it back. Food was done.

The gang sat around the picnic table and ate and drank.

"Honey can you get me a cold drink while you are up?" Sara asked Gil.

Gil went to the cooler and pulled out a soda and some ice cubes.

He walked up behind her and handed it to her then, as he was giving her a peck on the cheek, he dropped the ice cube down the back of her shirt.

"Damn! Grissom that is cold," she yelled as she pulled off her shirt.

"Someone will be sleeping on the couch tonight," Warrick said.

Gil pulled her close to him, "I am sorry," he said and as he kissed her he dropped another one down her shorts.

"GILBERT RYAN GRISSOM!!!!!" she yelled as she pulled off her shorts (she had her swim suit on).

"RYAN?" Catherine said, "I never knew that was his middle name."

"Now that is what I wanted to see. My sexy wife in her very revealing suit," he said as he tried to hold her.

"Don't even think about it mister," she told him. She turned from him and started for the table.

Gil walked up behind her, he knew there was one thing she could not resist, no matter how angry she was. He wrapped her in his arms and started kissing her neck.

"That is playing dirty," she said as she let out a soft moan and grinned her butt against his crouch.

"Get a room," Sophia said. "Yeah cool it you two," Nick said as he dumped a pitcher of iced water on them.

They both jumped and yelled. Everyone started laughing.

"Let's head to the pool," Archie yelled as he took off. To everyone's surprise Gil was the first one in.

Sara was swimming under the water and grabbed hold of Gil's leg and pulled him backwards.

He went under and came back up again chasing Sara.

Everyone decided to play war, the ladies got up on the shoulder's of their partner and the fight was on.

Greg and Candy were the first ones down, followed by Catherine and Warrick.

Archie and Tya knocked Dave and Wendy over and Bobby and Marie knocked them over, Nick and Sophia toppled Bobby and Marie.

"Looks like it is just us," Nick said to Gil. Sara laughed, "You two are going down." The battle was ferocious, pushing and near tripping.

It went on for a few more minutes, one more good push and Sara went down.

"The winners!" Nick yelled out, at the same time Gil grabbed his legs and toppled him. This lead to various types of water fights.

Jim and Annie were sitting on the side watching the 'young ones' play.

Gil climbed out and sat next to Jim. "Phew, I guess I am not as young as I once was." Annie laughed, "None of us are," she said.

"Why aren't you two in," Bobby asked. "Forgot my suit," Jim said.

Greg, Archie, Bobby, David and Warrick had all gotten out and picked up Jim and tossed him in.

Annie was standing laughing when Sophia pushed her in too.

Out of the pool everyone was laying on towels. Sara was laying on her stomach and Gil was rubbing sun block on her. He was using a very light and seductive touch.

Sara sat up and whispered something in his ear. "I will hold you to that," he said.

"Ohhhhhhhh" the whole crew said. "Guess he is talking his way off the couch," Candy said.

The sun was setting as the party was breaking up. Everyone said how much fun they had. "We need to do this more often," Tya said.

"How about this weekend?" Annie said. They all looked over at her. "Jim and I are getting married, we are having the wedding a Gil and Sara's and want you all to come."

Everyone assured them they would be there. "We have all kinds of weddings going on here," Sara said.

"Jim and Annie this weekend, Nick and Sophia and Archie and Tya." "Yeah," Greg said, "lots of parties to go to."

Each couple headed home.

Jim was already in bed when Annie came form the bathroom, Jim looked at her and smiled. "Off," he said referring to her nighty.

"I thought you were to old," she said seductively removing it. "Never to old for this," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Annie let a soft moan escape her lips as he gently sucked at her breasts.

She gasped with pleasure as his fingers entered her.

Slowly he moved his mouth to her womanhood, hungrily he sucked at it until soft moans became screams of passion and she released her self.

Jim moved atop her and entered her, each of his inward thrusts were meant with an upward movement of her hips.

Both their breathing soon became gasps, soft moans became screams of passion as they reached their climax.

Jim moved form her and held her in his arms. "Never to old for love," he said. They fell asleep cuddled close together.

Warrick and Catherine showered and crawled into bed.

Warrick pulled her close to him and kissed her. She looked at him, smiled and said, "Oh yes."

Warrick wasted no time, he went straight to her womanhood, sucking and massaging her button brought her to an intense climax, he pushed his tongue in her opening and let her juices flow down his throat.

Catherine wiggled away from him and pushed him on to his back, his manhood in her mouth he groaned deeply.

Between her sucking and stroking he was soon begging for a release. Catherine gladly gave it to him, not letting any of his juices go to waste. They fell asleep entangled in each others arms.

Nick and Sophia sat on the couch watching a movie, Nick kept kissing her and teasing her.

"I want to see the movie," Sophia told him. She never did get to finish it, she gave into him as he pushed her down.

He lift her hips and removed her pajama bottoms. He inhaled the sweet aroma of her womanhood, then he attacked it.

His fingers pumped in and out of her opening as his sucked at her button, she grabbed his head and held it close to her as she released herself.

Nick lay back on the couch as she mounted him, he grabbed her breasts and massaged her nipples as she rocked back and forth on his manhood, he screamed her name as his juices washed the inside of her tunnel.

That was the first time they had ever made love on the couch, Nick said that it was fun, Sophia loved it too.

Sara came inside, she had let Hank out for a run.

"Gil," she called. No answer, she called again. She went into the bedroom, he was laying on the bed.

She undressed and lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, she lay her head on his shoulder, he kissed her. She returned his kiss and then said "Rain check?"

"I was thinking the same thing love," he said. The fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Gil cashed in his rain check.

He woke her with a kiss, "I am cashing in my rain check," he whispered.

"In just a minute," Sara said smiling as she headed for the bathroom.

Back in the bed Gil went straight for her breasts, as he sucked one nipple he gently massaged the other with is thumb and finger.

Sara's soft moans turned louder as he moved his hand down to her button, taking turns massaging it and pushing his finger into her opening.

Sara's breathing became gasps of pleasure, soft moans screams of joy, Gil quickly moved to her womanhood, her juices flowed into his mouth as he sucked at her button.

Gil lay on his back, Sara kissed him, deeply, still being able to taste her juices, she went to his manhood and slowly pulled it into her mouth.

Gil groaned deeply, just the feel of her mouth on his manhood was almost enough to make him lose control.

Sara continued to make love to him that way until he was almost ready to explode.

Quickly she mounted him, it took only a few upward thrusts to make him lose control, his hot cum was spent deep inside her.

She rolled from him, he held Sara close to him, "I can't believe how wonderful my life turned out," he said, "the perfect job and the perfect wife." Sara cuddled a little closer to him.


	18. Chapter 18

The Look Of Love (part 18)

That weekend Gil and Sara hosted Annie and Jim's wedding.

Gil and the rest of the team had built a gazebo, they sat chairs on each side of the path.

The same JP who married him and Sara came out to do theirs.

Sara was matron of honor and Gil best man.

Nick escorted the bride down the aisle.

After there was dinner on the grounds.

Nick and Warrick had been talking to Jim.

Nick could just not resist, "Can we expect to see any 'little Brass's?'"

Jim rolled his eyes, Annie said, "You never can tell."

"Speaking of 'little ones'" Sophia said to Catherine. "Do you know what your's is going to be?"

"Yes," she said, "we are having a son."

As everyone was leaving Nick reminded them about his and Sophia's wedding in two weeks.

"I know this sounds weird," he said," but we are having a western theme, so it is blue jeans and western shirts for everyone, boots too if you want."

He had asked Warrick to be best man and Sophia had asked Annie to be her matron of honor, she had also asked Jim if he would be her escort.

The next morning Sara was shopping, Gil did not own a pair of jeans.

She came home all excited. "Darling, look what I got."

Gil came in the living room.

She showed him a jeans skirt, it hung down to the top of her ankles.

"I got these too," she said as she showed him matching western shirts.

She had even bought them matching boots and a bolo tie for him.

It matched the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday.

Gil stood there and shook his head, "I just hope they don't expect me to square dance."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just don't know how."

Later that day Gil and Sara picked up Jane Miller, they went to the home for the dedication of the playground.

Sara had made sure the press were there and the TV too.

The whole team, along with Mr. and Mrs. Jim Brass, showed up.

Sara was surprised to see that not only the plaque she wanted but also a picture of Sara Jane.

Later at the lab Sara was telling Catherine about the outfits she had purchased that morning.

"I can't wait to see Gil in a pair of jeans," she said, "I doubt I have ever seen him in jeans."

"I think he will be sexy," Sara said smiling.

Catherine shivered. "What's wrong?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing, I just can't think of Grissom as 'sexy'" she said shivering again.

"He is," Sara said," and very romantic. I can tell you just how good he makes ...."

That was as far as she got Gil had walked into the room. "If you do you will be on decomp for a month!"

Sara stood and went next to him and whispered something, he blushed.

"You know you like it," she said smiling and kissing his cheek. Trying to regain his composure again, "OK assignments."

Catherine was still giggling. "What is the matter with you Mrs. Brown?" Gil asked. "I just can't imagine you as a sexy lover," she said still giggling.

Greg started to smirk too. "I think I know two people who want to check out some decomp tonight."

He handed Catherine a piece of paper and told her to take Greg with her. "Damn!" Greg said.

Warrick and Sara had a convenience store robbery. Gil and Nick had a hanging. A man was found hanging from a tree in the park.

Warrick and Sara arrived at their scene. A young man came in the store, went to the counter and pulled a gun.

He took several cartons of cigarettes and all the cash, along with a 12 pack of beer.

Sara dusted for prints, Warrick got the film from the surveillance camera.

At the park, there was little for Nick and Gil to go on, they collected what they could.

The teams arrived back at the lab. Catherine walked past Gil and headed right for the showers.

Greg was behind her, "If you ever do that to me again I think I will have to...." "Have to what?" Gil asked. "Punch you in the nose. She must have puked three times, that made me sick."

Gil looked at him with a strange look on his face, "What are you talking about? According to the report I got the body had only been there for one day. Decomp should not have been that bad."

"Well someone got their facts messed up," Greg said, "it was more like one week." Gil went to the shower room, Catherine had already dressed.

"Catherine, I am so sorry," he said, "the report I got was that of a one day old body. If I had any idea it was worse then I would never have assigned it to you." Catherine looked at him, "I believe you." He also apologized to Greg.

At the house Gil was just hanging up the phone as Sara came out of the bathroom.

"It was a typing mistake," Gil said. "Someone put in 'one day' and it should have read 'one week'. I really feel bad."

Sara came up behind him and put her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his back.

"She understands love. She knows you would not have done it intentionally."

He was still upset. "Let's get some rest," Sara said. "I don't think I can," he said, "I am too tense."

Sara knew just what to do. She started kissing his back, she let her hand drop from his waist to his manhood.

Gil let out a soft moan, he stood there for a while and enjoyed it as she softly caressed it. It did not take long for him to reach full length.

"Shall we?" she smiled.

Gil fallowed her to the bedroom, she undressed and sat on the bed. Gil walked over to her, she grabbed his ass and sucked his manhood into her mouth. She sucked at him until she could taste his pre cum then she pushed him to he bed and mounted him. She rocked back and forth on his manhood as he played with and sucked at her breasts. She screamed with delight as she climaxed, Gil's climax was right behind hers.

After, she lay with her head on his chest, she was still enjoying the feeling of total satisfaction. Gil kissed her. "You do know how to take care of my problems." They fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The Look Of Love (part 19)

Two days before Nick and Sophia's wedding the whole crew headed for Nick's parents place. Nick had volunteered the guys to help set things up.

When they got there introductions were made. Nick's dad, Charles, led them to a side yard where Nick's brother's in law were already starting.

"Mike," Charles yelled to one of the boys, "I got you some more help." Mike walked over to Nick.

Nick said, "This is Warrick, Jim, Greg, Archie, Bobby, Dave and Grissom. Fella's this is my oldest sister's husband." Everyone shook hands.

"Questions?" Mike said. "Which one is your boss?" Nick pointed to Gil. "Good, as of now YOU are supervisor. We need someone who can organize things." Everyone laughed.

Mike gave him a list of things that needed to be done, Gil looked it over. (1) tents to be put up, (2) pit dug for campfire, (3) gazebo to be put together, (4) chairs to be set up for wedding, (5) picnic tables to be put up.

He counted his workers, 14 men. "We need more help," Gil said. They all looked at each other and as one they said "Where?"

Gil smiled, "Don't you fella's have son's running around here?" Mike looked at Nick, "See that is why he is supervisor. None of us thought to get the kids involved."

All the men went and gathered their boys, the workforce grew from 14 to 30.

Gil divided the work force into five groups, appointed a foreman in each group, then gave each group a job to do.

As the men were working in the yard the ladies were in the kitchen organizing meals. With this many mouth's to feed that turned out to be a major job.

Sylvia, Nick's mom, had said there were two rooms where all the outfits for the wedding could be hung. Sara was put in charge of that.

Sara asked for paper and markers. She wrote COWBOYS on one and COWGIRLS on the other then each persons clothing was hung up with their name pinned to it.

Charles had a friend who was a plumber, he had fixed up some portable showers and bathrooms. Sylvia had appointed babysitters. With all the help it took no time at all for things to be done.

"Each foreman remember who is in your crew," Gil said, "when this is over with you will each take down whatever it was you put up." Mike smiled, "He is a good organizer."

By now it was near dark, dinner that night was simple, hot dogs cooked on the open fire, chips and drinks. Sylvia had fixed Sara a veggie burger.

"I am a vegetarian too," she said smiling as she handed it to Sara. She also made sure that Catherine had a tall glass of milk, with all the children and grandchildren she had she knew what pregnant ladies needed.

Each couple picked the tent they wanted and put their names on it. Charles inspected the work, he congratulated Gil. "I did not think anyone could get this lazy bunch to do anything."

The next day the gang went sightseeing. They found a ranch that had horses, they all went for a ride.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Catherine said. "Why?" Sara asked. "I have never seen Gil in blue jeans."

Sara chuckled, "I think you will be surprised. I talked him into trying them on." She whispered something to Catherine. "You are kidding?"

Sara shook her head NO. "I have to stop at a store and buy a camera," Catherine said. Sara smiled. "What are you two up to?" Gil asked.

"Nothing," Sara said. Gil looked at her, not really believing her.

Nick's phone rang, he answered it. "Damn!" he said as he hung up. "What is it love?" Sophia asked.

"That was mom, she said that the caterers she hired for tomorrow had to cancel, there was a fire last night."

"Where is the problem?" Annie asked. "With all of us here we can do it." Nick called his mom, the idea intrigued her. They all went back to the house, a menu was made up, then a shopping list.

Following Gil's idea of dividing the help into groups it took no time to have the wedding feast prepared.

"You have to admit that this is not a traditional dinner," Sylvia said. "No," Sophia said, "but it is perfect."

They had put together a large grill, dug another hole for a fire (they were going to wrap the veggies in foil and cook in the fire).

They had some raw veggie plates fixed and some cheese and cracker trays too.

"Thank goodness the bakery did not burn," Sylvia said with a smile. "I doubt we could have fixed a wedding cake." Millie, one of Nick's sisters said it might be fun trying.

After dinner Charles thanked everyone for their help, "This would have been a disaster if everyone had not pitched in."

Everyone retired to their tents. Sara was laying on her sleeping bag by the time Gil got there. "That Mike is an interesting person," he said.

He and Mike had talked for almost two hours about different kinds of bugs. Sara laughed, "Leave it to you to find someone to talk to about bugs."

Gil grunted as he lay next to her. "I think this old man is having trouble getting down on the ground," he said. "Old man my foot," Sara said.

Sara started to kiss and tease him, he looked at her.

"I am not sure this is a good idea," he said trying to resist her, "these canvas walls are not very thick."

Sara had her mind made up, he finally stopped resisting her. She knew what he was afraid of, he tended to get a little loud when he reached his climax.

She took care of that knowing he was about to climax she kissed him. With her mouth on his, his moan was muffled.

"See," she told him, "I know how to fix your problems." She cuddled close to him and they fell asleep.

Time came to get ready for the wedding. The mothers dressed their little ones that still needed help. They were sat on the floor in the living room and a Disney movie was put on. Each child was threatened with no cake if so much as a hair was out of place.

The men went to their room and the ladies to theirs.

Sophia was the only one who had her own room to get ready in. Catherine and Annie helped her.

In the men's room Nick was having trouble getting himself ready. Gil went to help.

"I can't understand it," Nick said, "I am so nervous."

The pastor, Nick's uncle, told them it was time. Nick walked to the gazebo, Warrick beside him.

"Is the ring taken care of?" Nick asked. "Yes," Warrick said. Nick asked that question at least a dozen times.

Charles made the announcement that it was time for everyone to take their seats. Gil felt very uncomfortable, he had never worn jeans before.

He was walking to his seat when Catherine touched Sara's shoulder. Sara turned around. Almost in a whisper Catherine said, "You are right, he does look sexy, I never knew how good looking his ass was."

"That is not the best part," Sara said. She called him and he turned around, the jeans were just snug enough to enhance his male parts.

Sara had acted like she wanted to ask him something. Catherine looked at Sara and mouthed "Damn!"

The organist started playing, two of Nick's nieces walked down the aisle dropping rose petals on the ground, behind them came one of his nephews with the rings on a pillow.

Sophia's parents had long ago passed away, she asked Jim and Annie to fill in as parents of the bride.

Behind the ring bearer Charles escorted Sylvia, behind them Greg escorted Annie. The wedding party was in place, the pastor nodded to the organist, she started to play to wedding march.

"They are playing your song," Jim said as he kissed her cheek. Everyone stood and faced the back, Jim and Sophia started down the aisle.

Nick could not take his eyes off her, she was breathtaking. When they reached the front the pastor asked, "Who gives this woman to this man."

Jim proudly said, "Standing in for the late Robert Curtis, I do."

After the ceremony the pastor said, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas James Stokes." Everyone stood and applauded.

The food turned out to be delicious, Sylvia was surprised how good potatoes and the other veggies taste cooked on the fire.

As things were winding down Charles said he had a surprise for Nick.

"Most people take off for their honeymoon in a limo, but I knew Nicky would like this better."

He motioned and a beautiful horse drawn carriage pulled up. The newlyweds climbed into it and rode off.

The next morning the work crew's, minus Nick, began their jobs. As quickly as everything went up, it came down.

The Vegas bunch said goodbye to the others and headed home. Back in Vegas the couples all climbed into their beds to exhausted to do anything but sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The Look Of Love (part 20)

The next morning Jim woke up very stiff. "I used muscles I have not used in a while." Annie smiled and massaged his shoulders.

"That feels soooo good," Jim said. "Anything else hurt and need massaging?" she asked. Jim smiled, "I can think of one."

He took her hand and placed it on his male member. "JAMES ALBERT BRASS, you are a dirty old man." "Yes, and you are a sexy lady."

He pulled her to him. They kissed passionately. Jim moved to her womanhood, stopping to suck at each breast. He used his tongue to flick at her button, then he sucked at it.

Annie squealed with pure pleasure as her juices filled him. Jim lay next to her. Laying next to her Annie said, "Oh yes, you have a muscle that needs tending to."

She went to his member, between kissing , stroking and sucking he soon exploded, lovingly she swallowed it all.

She moved to his arms, "Feel better?" "MMM," he said.

Archie and Tya were busy putting the finishing touches to their wedding plans. "I am starting to get very nervous about this," Tya said.

"You are not backing out on me are you?" Archie asked holding her close to him.

"No, I have to much money tied up in it," she said with a smile on her face. Archie grabbed her and starting tickling her.

Greg had managed to impress Candy's family. This surprised him considering the line of work he was in. They had decided to go to his parents place next weekend so they could meet Candy.

Greg had already decided to go back to her father and ask for her hand. Knowing she embraced traditional values he thought she would like that, he just hoped she wanted to marry him.

Sara was late, well she thought she was anyway. With her cycles being the way they were it was hard for her to tell.

She did not want to tell Gil, not yet anyway. They had already gone through two miscarriages and three false alarms.

She decided to get an EPT and take it. If it came out positive she would see the doctor.

"Darling," she said, "Catherine and I are going baby shopping." "Have fun," he said. "I have some things to do around here." "I stopped by Dr. Johnson's the other day," she told him handing him a booklet.

"He said that this is the best material he has found about my condition. It explains everything." He promised he would read it when he was finished.

Sara knocked on Catherine's door. "Rick, I am going," she shouted. "Have fun," he said as he kissed her.

At the store Sara picked up the test then they went to Annie's.

"Jim ran to the store," she said still in her robe. "We are alone."

"Someone got busy this morning I would say," Sara said smiling. "You 'younger' ones are not the only ones who need loving."

Catherine hit her forehead, "Delete." "What was that for?" Annie said.

"I am trying to get the picture of Jim naked out of my head," she said laughing. "Well I want to keep it in," Annie said with a big smile.

"Speaking of 'keeping a picture in you head'" Catherine said, "did you see Grissom in those jeans?"

"Yes, I never realized how sexy he looks," Annie said, "he keeps that body hidden under baggy clothing."

"Hey!" Sara said, "that is my husband you two are talking about." All three laughed.

"Oh, now I need to pee," Sara said taking the test to the bathroom. All three stood over it waiting for the results. It did not take long, a blue plus showed up.

"When do you tell Gil?" Catherine asked. "I will make an appointment tomorrow, I want to talk to Dr. Johnson first."

They all had coffee and talked a little longer before Cath and Sara left.

Jim returned to find the girls had left. He kissed Annie then headed for the bathroom, Annie heard a scream, she ran to the bathroom.

Opening the door she saw Jim holding the test, she had forgotten to toss it out. He looked at her not able to breath.

"No, it is not mine, it is Sara's. Just don't say anything to Gil yet please." Jim caught his breath. "OK," he said.

"You just scared the shit out of me." Annie laughed, "Would it be that bad? It has happened to people our age."

Jim said "I doubt anything would make me happier."

At the lab that night Catherine and Sara were in the ladies room. Sara had to pee and Catherine was straightening her hair.

A blue flash came running into one of the stalls then they heard someone being sick. A little later Wendy came out, she looked at the other two and blushed.

"Does David know?" Sara asked. "No, I don't know how to tell him," she said rinsing out her mouth and sucking on a mint.

"Well it is not something you can keep hidden for long," Catherine said. From outside the door they heard, "Time to get started." It was Gil.

The ladies came out and went toward his office. Sara stopped suddenly, "Cath look." She pointed to the trace lab. Hodges appeared to be flirting with a new girl who worked in the office.

"That can be trouble," Sara said. "I am going to check it out." "Gil will be upset," Catherine said. "I can handle him," Sara said smiling.

She walked in, "Does Wendy know you are flirting with the new girl?" David turned and looked at her.

"For you information Miss Smarty Pants CSI lady, this is Marsha my sister." Sara excused herself and went to Gil's office.

Everyone else had their assignments and had left.

"Shut the door," he said. Sara shut the door, Gil walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "If you were not so incredibly sexy you would be in serious trouble."

He gently kissed her. "Now for your punishment, you will come home with me right after shift and make love to me." Sara lay her head against his, "Sounds fair."

"Seriously," he said, "we have a body to attend to. There was a body found in the trunk of an abandoned car."

After shift Sara made sure she told Catherine there was nothing to worry about.

At the house Sara gladly did her punishment. She made sure she took control, she knew his climaxes were more intense when they made love with her on top.

He would sleep deeper making it easier for her to slip away and to go to her appointment.

She cuddled with him for a while to make sure he was sound asleep, then managed to untangle herself from his arms.

She showered, cleaned herself "down there" and left. She put a note where he could see it. The note said she had an errand to run.

At the doctors office he finished his exam. "We have been through this already," she said, "I just wish there was a way to make sure I did not loose this one too."

"I wish there was too," Dr. Johnson said, "just take it easy and pray." Sara thanked him and made another appointment.

She never really believed and she hardly ever prayed but as she sat in the car she looked up, "If you are up there and you do listen please let me keep this one."

David and Wendy had stopped for a bite to eat. Wendy really needed to tell David, she just had a heard time figuring out how to tell him.

David appeared to be distracted, he kept shifting his weight and looking around. Wendy could stand it no longer.

"Hon, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well ... yeah ... sorta anyway," he stammered. "What?" she asked getting very nervous. "It is ... just ... I mean," he kept trying to tell her something.

"You what?" she asked getting annoyed and nervous. "You know I am not very good at putting my feelings into words," he finally managed to get out.

She knew that well, it took him forever to tell her he loved her.

"It seems like I can talk about anything else," he was starting to get tongue tied again, "I give up," he said.

He reached in his pocket and handed her a small box. She opened the box and found a diamond ring, she looked at him. All he could say was "Please."

She was shocked, this is one thing she had not expected. Beads of perspiration began forming on his forehead. She handed him back the ring, he thought he was going to die.

Wendy smiled, gave him her hand and said, "Yes." It took him a minute to figure out that she wanted him to put the ring on her finger.

He slipped the ring on her finger and held her.

"My turn for a surprise," she said handing him a card. She could not figure out a way to break the news so she bought him a card.

He opened the envelope, the card said: CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FATHER TO BE.

His mouth fell open, his eyes bulged and he about hit the floor. Not being able to say anything he pointed to her, then himself, then her tummy.

"Yes," she said. He jumped up, "DAMN!!" he yelled as he scooped her into his arms and kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

The Look Of Love (part 21)

Sara arrived back at the house to find Gil sitting on the porch, he was watching Hank watering the trees. She came up and sat next to him.

"Did you get a chance to read that booklet?" "Yes," he said, "it explains a lot. I did not realize so many ladies had trouble conceiving and carrying to term."

"Mine is not so much conceiving," she told him laying her head on his shoulder, "we have proven that." She was referring to the miscarriages.

"Mine is carrying to term, and it seems we have another chance."

Gil turned and looked at her, "That is the errand you needed to run?" She said it was.

"You don't look very happy," he said, "I know I am."

"It is just ... well with the miscarriages and possibility of another one, it is kind of hard to get excited."

"I know darling," he said as he gently kissed her, "we just have to keep a positive attitude."

Hank had finished his job and ran back to them, he put his head on Sara's lap as if to say 'you always have me, I love you'.

Sara scratched him behind his ears, "I love you too." As she stood she said, "My turn to fix dinner.

Gil sat there for a while then he too looked up. "The last time I did this I was a 9 year old boy, I begged you to let my father live. When he died I figured it was not worth my time to talk to you anymore. Well, I am begging again, "Please let her keep this one."

At the lab that night Tya came storming into the break room. "I hate men," she said as she sat next to Sara. "Did you and Archie have a fight?"

Catherine asked. "No," she told her. Sara looked at her a little confused. "Then what has the male gender done to piss you off?" she asked.

"Nina, my sister, she called me this morning. She is about 5 months along, her boyfriend keeps telling her they will get married before the baby comes," she said calming down a little.

"Well, yesterday Nina came back to their apartment after her check up, and guess what?" Catherine and Sara look at each other then a Tya.

"What?" they both say. "The ass is in their bed with another woman," Tya tells them.

"Now I see why you are so upset," Sara tells her. "For sure," Catherine adds.

"Anyway the fool does not even have the decency to stop, he finishes his thing walks into the living room tells my sister, who is crying her eyes out, that if she had not gotten so fat he would not have to bang another girl he could still be putting it to her. He then tells her if she does not like it she can pack her stuff and go," Tya says starting to get angry again.

"I hope she told the moron where to go and what to do when he gets there," Sara said.

"She did," Tya said, "so she calls mom. Mom says it is OK for her to stay there but dad puts the brakes on. He said she should not have gotten 'in that condition' before she got married. Anyway Archie said she could stay with us for a while, we are going to get her as soon as he finishes up the film he is analyzing."

She lets out a sigh, "Did not mean to bother you all with this, I just needed to vent." "Don't let it bother you," Sara says, "we girls need to stick together."

"Let us know if there is anything we can do to help," Catherine tells her. By this time the fellas are there. Greg looks at Tya then over at Warrick.

"From what I hear you better keep your male member hid. Tya is threatening to cut them all off." Warrick giggles.

"You MEN will never understand," Catherine says as she storms out with tears in her eyes. "What did I do?" he questions.

Sara stands, throws her hands up and just says, "Men." Tya is back in tears and runs towards the AV lab.

Grissom stands in the door way looking very confused, "What did you two do now?"

"Beats me," they both say, "but I think you better not team male/female tonight because whatever it was we really messed up."

Sara and Catherine come back to the room, Catherine has been crying. Sara just walks past Greg and Warrick and gives them a dirty look. Gil is still confused, "Hormones," he says to himself.

Taking Greg's advice he teams Greg and Warrick up on a shooting at the mall, Catherine and Sara he puts on a robbery.

As they are getting ready to leave Gil asks Sara if he can see her for a minute. In his office he shuts the door and asks her what happened.

Sara explained about Tya's sister and the fella's comments.

"Ohh, I see," he says, "not that I am saying what they said is right, they also do not know the whole story. I will talk to them and tell them they need to get their facts straight before they open their mouths."

"Thanks love," she said as she sneaks a quick kiss.

At the mall Greg and Warrick still can't figure out what they had done.

"Somehow I have the feeling that I am sleeping on the couch tonight," Warrick says.

"Maybe you should tell her you are sorry," Greg tells him. "For what? I still don't know what I did." "Hormones," Greg says. They both laugh.

Sara and Catherine are returning from their crime scene. "I don't understand men," Catherine says.

"I know what you mean," Sara says, "and they think we are complicated." Catherine snickers. "Gil said he would talk to them," Sara tells Catherine.

"You told him?" Catherine asked. "He is my husband," Sara says, "of course I did."

Sara smiles, "I have to admit, it is something I never thought would happen."

Catherine says, "I knew it from the beginning."

"Really, smarty pants," Sara says, "How?"

Catherine smiles, "I told you, that look of love in your eyes. When it is there you can't fight it."

At the lab Gil tells Greg and Warrick to come to his office, he needed to talk to them. "Why do I have the feeling we are in trouble?" Greg says.

"Yeah, it is kinda like when I used to get called to the principals office," Warrick says as they reach his office.

"You needed us?" Gil tells them to shut the door and sit. He tells them about Tya's sister.

"Boy we really did goof up," Greg said.

"Yes," Gil says. "You both owe Tya and the other ladies an apology." "Yes sir," they both say as they leave. "Children," Gil says to himself smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

The Look Of Love (part 22)

The month goes by quickly, Nick and Sophia are back from their honeymoon with stories and pictures of everything they had seen in Hawaii.

Catherine is in her fourth month now and Wendy is in her third. Sara has finished month two with no problems.

They have all gathered at the church for Tya and Archie's wedding. Tya had asked Nina to be her bridesmaid but she had told her she did not feel right doing it because of the way their father felt.

Sara had talked Nina into doing it anyway. Tya was not sure what her mother said to her father but he was civil to Nina throughout the ceremony and reception.

Tya's grandmother has paid for their honeymoon, they will be going to the Philippines.

The weekend after the wedding Greg finally has the time to go back to Candy's parents again. Candy and her mother are in the house and Greg and her father are sitting on the porch.

Greg suddenly becomes very nervous.

He clears his throat, "Mr. Hill," he begins, "I love your daughter. I want you to know that I have always treated her with the respect she deserves. I will try my hardest to see to it that she has everything her heart desires. Sir, I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mr. Hill sits for a while and is deep in thought. He looks at Greg. "Have you gotten my girl into trouble?" "No sir," Greg tells him.

He is thinking again, "You will take good care of her?" "Yes sir," Greg says.

He is thinking again, "Have you spoken to her about this?" "No sir, I wanted to ask you first."

"Then yes, you have my permission," he says shaking Greg's hand. Greg lets out a big sigh of relief.

"Candaice, come out here," Mr. Hill yells, "Winona, you too." The ladies come to the porch. Mr. Hill looks at Greg, "Candaice, this yong man needs to talk to you."

He takes his wife's hand, "We need to give them a little while."

Candy sits on one of the chairs. Greg does not know what to say, he had not planned on doing it right away.

"Don't mess this up Sanders," he tells himself.

"Your father and I have been talking," he starts as he goes down on one knee and takes her hand, "Candy, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Candy smiles, "Is that what you and father talked about?" Greg says it was. "Father approves?" she asks. Greg nods his head.

"I am so happy you spoke to him first. Yes, Greg I will." Greg slipped a ring on her finger and kisses her.

Her parents come back and Candy shows them the ring. "Welcome to the family, son," her father says.

Winona and Candy go to the house talking of wedding plans.

Monday is another work day. Gil is late getting to the office because he was called to Ecklie's office.

He walks into his office. "What did you do this time?" Nick asks smiling. "Nothing," Gil says.

Sara looks at him, she can tell by the look on his eyes that something is going on. He looks at her, his eyes tell her 'later'.

He hands out assignments.

Greg and Catherine have a home invasion to check out and he and Sara are going to check out a murder/suicide. Nick and Warrick get the dirty job. They have a body found under a tree, it has been there for a while.

"Man, I hate decomp," Warrick says. "Would you rather I gave it to your pregnant wife?" Gil asks. "Heavens no," Warrick says taking the paper from Gil's hand, "she will be puking for the next two weeks." Catherine giggles as she and Greg leave.

"So what is going on with Ecklie?" Sara asks as they head for the Denali. "You will never believe me if I tell you," he says. "Try me," she tells him.

"Conrad is taking a week off," he starts, "I get to play boss."

"There is more to it than that," Sara tells him. "Oh, there is," Gil adds. "You remember Brian?" he asks. Sara said she does.

"Well it seems that he and Conrad are going to have a commitment ceremony."

"I have heard of them," Sara said, "they are like a wedding."

"Yes," Gil said, "and he asked if we could be there."

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I told him I needed to ask you," he tells her.

Sara looks at him, "Yes, tell him we will be there."

Gil smiles at her, "I was hoping you would say that."

"We support all our other co-workers relationships, Conrad's relationship is no different," Sara tells him.

Stopping at the scene Gil leans over and kisses her, "You are a fantastic lady. I am lucky to have you."

Sara smiles and gently touches his cheek. "I am the lucky one."

Gil and Sara join a small group of Conrad and Brian's friends.

Gil looks around the room and sees some familiar faces, he realizes that, just like him and Sara, they all consider Ecklie's private life just that, private.

After the commitment ceremony there is a small reception.

Ecklie walks over to Gil, "I do not believe you have been properly introduced. Brian, this is Gilbert and Sara Grissom, Gil and Sara this is Brian Henry."

They shake hands and talk for a while.

On the way home Sara says, "That was not quite so awkward as I thought it would be."

"I agree, Brian seems like a nice fella," Gil adds. Sara smiles, "Everyone needs someone."

Mrs. Hill has told Greg that the wedding will be held in six months.

She explains that this much time is necessary to make all the arrangements and to gather Candy's family.

She asks for a list of his family, "I only have my mom and dad," Greg tells her, "but the people I work with are just like family."

She asks for a list of their names and addresses. "If they are like family to you then they should be included," she says with a shy smile.

It is decided they will have the wedding in Candy's hometown with the reception to be held at the family farm.

Warrick and Greg are talking, Greg tells him about Mrs. Hill's plans. Warrick tells him, "It seems to me that 'Mommie dearest' is running the show. It is easy to see who wears the pants in that family."

Greg smiles, "Only on certain things." Greg could tell by the way Mrs. Hill and the other children act that there is no doubt who runs that fanily.

"It is just the way things are done in her family," Greg explains, "anyway as long as Candy does not complain it is fine by me. One less headache for us."

Tya and Archie have returned , they have plenty of pictures and film of their trip.

Everyone gathers in the AV lab and watches it. "Makes you want to go there," Catherine says. Warrick looks at her, "Yeah, when I get rich."


	23. Chapter 23

The Look Of Love (part 23)

Catherine is now eight months along, she has started maternity leave. They have decided to name their son Denver Lee, Lee was his maternal grandmother's last name. Warrick had a brother who was killed in an auto accident when he was still small, his name was Denver.

Wendy is in month seven now, she is having a girl, her and David have decided on Susan, they cannot decide whether they want it as a first or middle name.

Sara is starting to get excited, she has made it to month six with no problems, they are having a son.

She and Gil have been shopping for baby things, they are turning the spare room into a nursery. Gil wants to decorate it with bugs, Sara is not too sure about that idea.

After talking over names Sara and Gil decide to use their middle names, his name will be Ryan Logan. Sara had been named after her parents using their middle names.

Sara did not like her middle name but she confessed to Gil that it sounds great with Ryan in front of it.

Nina, Tya's sister, is starting her ninth month, she has found a job at one of the hotels as a desk clerk and is renting a small apartment near Tya and Archie.

At 2 in the morning Tya's phone rings, Nina tells her that her water broke and she is in labor.

Archie rushes her to hospital and two hours later Missy Lynn makes her appearance.

Sara woke in the middle of the night and had to pee. From the bathroom Gil can hear her crying. He goes to her, she is sitting on the toilet crying and just repeating "No!" over and over.

Gil kneels next to her, "Love, what is it?" Sara tells him she is bleeding a little. Gil throws on some sweats and takes her to the emergency room.

She is immediately brought to an exam room and Dr. Johnson was called, Gil is sitting with her as the doctor comes in and examines Sara.

The doctor gave her some medicine then says to Gil, "I told you there is the possibility she may have to be on complete bed rest."

Gil tells him he remembers. "That is what she is going to do. She can either do it here at the hospital or at home. You two talk it over and let me know." He walked out and let them talk it over.

"Gil, I want to go home," Sara tells him. "You can't be alone and I can't be there for you." Sara is starting to cry. Then he had an idea, "Just a minute."

He makes a call. "Problem solved," he proudly announces. He has asked Nina if she could stay with Sara while he is working, he tells her he will pay her.

This will help her with baby expenses until she can go back to work. Dr. Johnson comes back in and they tell him their decision.

He gives her a list of do's and don'ts' then he tells her, "If the bleeding gets heavier or if you feel any pain I want you here." Sara smiles and says, "Yes sir."

At the house Gil gets back into the bed, Sara cuddles up next to him. "I took tomorrow off," he tells her, "Nina can't be here until the day after."

"So you will play 'babysitter'" she said kissing him. He kisses her then he kisses her tummy, "Stay strong Ryan, give us two more months."

The doctor has told them that if she can keep little Ryan where he is until month eight that he can safely be delivered and there is an excellent chance that everything will be fine. Sara falls asleep in his arms, Gil lays he hand on her tummy, he feels Ryan kick, looking up he just says, "Please."

Sara hated having to stay in bed but Nina was a great help. Sara loved having Gil around but it was fun talking to another woman and she enjoyed having Missy there too as it gave her an idea of what to expect.

They finally decided on bugs for the babies room, butterflies, ladybugs, grasshoppers, caterpillars, crickets and honey bees along with their beehives. "As long as none of them are 'creepy'" Sara told him.

There was one wall that would have a forest with a creek running through it with a doe and fawn by the creek, just like the one in their little wooded area.

Sara really liked the idea but she also wanted an ocean with the sun setting into it. On the ceiling they were going to put glow in the dark stars.

"So, we have a bug wall, a forest and an ocean wall," Gil said. "What do we put on the 4th wall?" Sara thought about it for a while, "I don't know."

One night Gil was laying close to her, she lay her head on his shoulder then said, "This is really a waste." "How do you mean?" he asked her.

"I have to stay in bed all the time and we can't even fool around," she told him as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

"Slow down," he said, "you know what the doctor said." "Yes dear, 'no sexual intercourse until he is born'" she said, "that is what I mean."

Gil kissed her, "I know darling, it is just that we can't take any chances." "I know love," she told him, "we have to do what is best for Ryan."

Things were a little strange at the lab. With both Sara and Catherine off Ecklie had assigned two people from swing to fill in.

Gil is working late one night when Sally, one of the replacements, comes in. She walks over to Gil and starts massaging his shoulders.

"You work too hard," she tells him, "you really should take it easy, you know 'all work and no play'"

With that said she kisses him. Gil pushes her away, "Just what do you think you are doing?" he demands.

"Come on," she says, "I know what a man needs and I know you are not getting any at home." She tries to kiss him again.

"I think you had better leave," he says as he stands and walks away from her.

She goes, Gil is feeling very uncomfortable and can't concentrate so he goes home. At the house he goes to the bedroom.

"Hello love," she says smiling, "I missed you." Gil just nods, goes to the bathroom and then gets into bed.

He does not say anything to her or offer to hold her. He picks up a book and stays way over on his side, Sara tries to snuggle but he moves away.

"Gil," she says very upset and starting to cry. "What is the matter?" He still says nothing. "Have I done something wrong?" she asks still trying to get his attention.

Still nothing. "GILBERT RYAN GRISSOM, if you don't talk to me I will ... I don't know what I will do." By this time she is crying.

Gil turns to her, the look in his eyes tells her something is wrong but all he says is, "Nothing." Sara picks up a pillow and hits him with it.

Gil stands. "If you leave this room before you talk to me you can just keep going," she tells him turning away from him.

He walks over to the bed and sits. "It is just that ... that I ..." he can't seem to get out what is on his mind. She turns to him, the painful look on her face hurts him. "Please." she says.


	24. Chapter 24

The Look Of Love (part 24)

Gil takes a deep breath then he tells her everything about what happened. Sara pulls him close to her, "My love."

"It is just that I felt like I was cheating on you," he tells her. He lays his head on her shoulder, his hand resting on her tummy.

She runs her fingers through his hair.

"It is just that," he pauses unsure how to say what he wants to say.

"You were tempted because we can't and you DO have needs," she finishes for him. He said, "Yes, I fell so guilty." "Why?" she wants to know.

"For loving me?" she asks. He looks up at her, she smiles. "There is nothing wrong with the way you feel. You can't turn off your sexual needs."

Sara has an idea, the more she thinks about it the more she likes it. Suddenly she giggles, Gil looks at her. "Stand up," she tells him.

He looks at her, puzzled and just a little confused, but does as she asks. Sara sits on the side of the bed and unties his pajama's.

They fall to the floor, she looks up at him and smiles, she takes his manhood in her hand and tenderly strokes it.

Her touch sends shockwaves of pleasure through his whole body.

She smiles as she takes it in her mouth and sucks at the head, he moans deeply as she runs her tongue around the head and stops at that most sensitive place where the underside of the head joins the shaft.

He is slowly losing his control, he tries to make the feeling last.

A few more sucks and strokes and he can no longer contain what is inside him begging to be released.

He calls her name as his juices are released into her mouth, she lets them slide down her throat. His body is shaking, he is hardly able to stand.

Laying in the bed he holds her. "I love you so," he says. It takes him no time to fall asleep.

Sara smiles, she was able to give him what he needed.

In town at a diner Sally is sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Leo, the other CSI on loan from swing, comes in and sits next to her.

She hands him a hundred dollar bill. "You win," she says, "he would not." Leo laughs, "I told you so."

"OK, my turn," she says, "You try ... Millie." He looks at her, "Millie in trace? The one who is married to the trucker?" he asks. "Yes," she says smiling.

"You are on, lets make it 200." They shake on it. "Your next target is ... Warrick," he tells her. "Piece of pie," she says shaking his hand.

It is plain to see what they are up to, they are trying to see of they can get a spouse to cheat.

They pick someone's whose spouse is not sexually available. "Same place next Monday," he tells her as he leaves.

The alarm goes off, Gil rolls over and turns it off, Sara wakes too.

He turns to her and kisses her, "Thank you." "Anytime love, anytime," she says smiling at him.

"I just wish I could..." he starts to tell her how he wishes he could make love to her.

"Don't let it bother you darling," she says, "your reaction to what I did was enough."

Gil smiles, "If we are lucky we can give Ryan a baby sister." They had not talked about a second child, Sara liked the idea.

"That might happen," she says smiling, "but lets get this one here first." Gil touches her tummy, "What do you think Ryan?" would you like a baby sister?"

The baby kicked, "I am not sure if that is a 'yes' or a 'no'," Sara says.

The next Monday Sally and Leo are at the same diner. "Looks like we even out," he says, "neither or us scored."

Monday at shift Gil hands out assignments. Warrick says he needs to talk to Gil. Alone in his office Warrick says, "I have a problem."

"If I can help I will," Gil tells him. "Sally hit on me. I don't know what to do about it." Gil tells him about what happened to him.

Gil decides this needs more looking into. "I am going to have Greg check this out," he says.

Greg discretely asks around, he finds out there a quite a few others with the same story. Gil has enough to take it to Ecklie.

Two days later Ecklie has them both in his office, he and Grissom are questioning them. They confess to everything. "It was all in fun," Sally says.

"Yeah," Leo adds, "harmless fun, no one got hurt." Ecklie suspends them both until he can check with legal to see what steps are to be taken.

At the house Gil and Sara are cuddling, Gil tells her about Sally and Leo.

"Harmless fun?" How can they say that? Look what is did to you?" she says.

Gil smiles, "Yes, look what it did to me."

At first Sara is confused about his answer then she realizes what he meant. She smiles and snuggles a little closer.

Leo and Sally find out their 'harmless fun' will cost them not only their jobs but their careers.

Sexual harassment charges have been filed, a couple of the people are thinking of a civil suit also.

Ecklie knocks on Gil's door, "I am sorry Grissom. I had no idea what those two were up to. This is Andy and Jill Mason, they are both CSI grade II." Gil thanked him. "What is your relationship to each other?" he asks. "Brother and sister," Andy says.


	25. Chapter 25

The Look Of Love (part 25)

In the break room Gil makes the introductions. Jill and Warrick have a drive by shooting on International Blvd, Andy and Nick have a double murder and Gil and Greg have a leaper.

Warrick is talking to the officer in charge while Jill is checking out the area around the body. "Who is the new girl?" the officer asks.

Warrick tells him then he says, "No flirting, I have work to do." They both smile.

Andy and Nick are gathering evidence at the house where the bodies were found. "I have heard a lot about Grissom," Andy says.

Nick says, "He is a good guy.

"I hear he got a lady pregnant and then got rid of her," Andy says.

Nick looks at him, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Some guy on days," Andy says, "this guy also said that Grissom fudges the performance reports so you all can keep your jobs."

"Really?" Nick is very upset. "Who is telling you all this bull?"

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble," he says.

"Don't worry," Nick said, "it goes not further than me." Andy reluctantly gives him a name.

"For the record," Nick says, "the 'lady' he got pregnant is his wife and she is on maternity leave."

Andy says he is sorry and that he should not listen to rumors.

Gil and Greg are on the hotel roof, Gil is looking at some drag marks. "Our leaper is not a leaper, he was pushed." He points to the marks.

"I take your word for it," Greg says staying away from the ledge. "Greg?" Gil says. "OK, I am afraid of heights," Greg admits.

Back at the lab the team are processing their evidence.

They leave work and head home.

Nick and Warrick look at each other and give the 'thumbs up.' Nick and Warrick have arranged a surprise for the person who was spreading lies about Gil. After day shift is over one person starts to go home only to find he has four flat tires.

Gil goes home, showers and crawls into bed. "I know what I want on the 4th wall," Sara said. "Really? What?" he asks. "Baby animals," she said.

"What ever you want love,"he tells her. "I want my husband to hold me," she said snuggling next to him. Gil wraps his arms around her, "I love you," he says to her.

"I love you too," he says as he lays his hand on her tummy. Ryan kicks his hand. "That never ceases to amaze me," he says. "What?" Sara asks.

Rubbing her tummy he says, "What our love for each other has created." Holding her he falls asleep.

Sara lays cradled in his arms, she feels so warm and comfortable she does not ever want to move. Her growing uterus sitting on her bladder changes her mind, she gets up and heads to the bathroom.

Back in bed again she finds her comfortable place again and falls asleep. Her sleep is interrupted by the phone. Sara reaches over and answers it.

"Hello ... sleeping ... I will tell him, bye."

"Darling," she calls waking Gil, he opens his eyes and looks at her. "Are you OK," he asks. "I am fine, Catherine is in labor."

Gil sits up, "she is early." "She is in the first of her 9th month," Sara tells him. "Warrick wanted to let you know, he said depending on how things go he might not be in tonight."

"I can understand that," he says pulling her back to him. "Now I would like to get back to my dream." "Your dream," she says.

"Yes, my dream of me and my beautiful wife playing catch up after Ryan comes." "My kind of dream," she says kissing him.

After a few more hours the phone rings again, once again Sara answers it. "Hello ... OK ... damn ... sure, no problem. Bye."

Sara gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom again. When she gets back Gil is up.

"Warrick called, it was a false alarm so he will be in tonight. He wants to leave Cath here with Nina and me so she will not be alone. I told him it was alright," Sara says.

"A ladies night in," Gil says. "Maybe I should double up on the pickles and ice cream."

Sara tosses her pillow at him. "How about something to eat?"

Gil is getting ready for work, Warrick shows up with Catherine. "I told him I would be alright," Cath says.

"It is OK," Gil says, "Sara and Nina can use the company." "Hello Andy, I did not see you there." "Hello Mr. Grissom, my car is not running right so I caught a ride with Warrick."

As they are talking Nina comes in, Gil makes the introductions. Andy shakes Nina's hand, Catherine smiles, she sees it again - that look of love. "Let me lay Missy down, I will be right back," Nina says.

"Is she married?" Andy asks. "No," Catherine said, "can you help me with this?" She hands a bag to Andy and heads to Gil and Sara's room.

"She is at it again," Warrick says laughing. "This time I believe she is right," Gil said. "Yeah, I saw it too," Warrick replies, "the look of love."

Three weeks later Catherine again went into labor, this time it was for real. Catherine was only one week off her due date.

DENVER LEE BROWN came into the world at a whopping 6 pounds 8 ounces.

Wendy and David were married shortly after he asked her. They had decided on Susan Opal, Opal was her grandmothers name.

Wendy was raised by her grandparents after her parents were killed in an auto accident after she was born.

Wendy is now in her 8th month and can't wait for it to be over. Sara, with the help of bed rest and some meds, has made it to month 7.

Greg and Candy's wedding was postponed, Candy's dad had a slight stroke, so everything was put on hold for another 4 months.

This made Sara happy, well sort of, mainly because she wanted to be there and now she can.

At the lab Nick and Sophia told everyone they were expecting. Tya started to laugh, "I was going to tell them the same thing."

Ecklie stood in the doorway, "So what does that make now? 2 delivered and 4 more on the way. It seems we have a population explosion here." He asked Grissom to join him in his office, smiled and walked away. Ecklie is smiling and acting human, everyone is wondering why.


	26. Chapter 26

The Look Of Love (part 26)

Grissom handed out the assignments for the night.

Nick and Jill were working a drug related shooting, Greg and Warrick had a pool of blood, nothing more than that was known. Andy and Gil had a body, it was mostly decomposed.

"Andy, please wait here, I need to see what Ecklie needs." Gil walked to his office, knocks on the door, "You needed me?" "Yes, come in and sit please," he said.

"I have a favor to ask," Conrad told him. "There is a young boy, 15, he is in foster care right now. He told his foster parents he was gay and they asked to have him removed. Brian and I want to adopt him, I need to have someone fill out a reference form, I was wondering if you would do it?"

"Yes, I would be honored too," Gil told him. Conrad stood and shook his hand, "Thank you. I was a little hesitant about asking you, I mean we do not always see eye to eye." Gil smiled, "On this we do. Every child needs a loving home."

In the Denali on their way to the scene Andy said, "I need to apologize to you." "For what?" Gil asked.

"I heard rumors about you and I ... well I talked to the guys about them."

"I see," Gil said, "Did you spread them any further?" "No sir," he said.

"Then you owe me nothing," Gil told him smiling. Now he knows how come Peterson found his tires all flaten.

Nick and Jill were standing outside the bar where the shooting took place, Sophia was there. "Jill, this is my wife Sophia. Sophia, Jill Mason. She is helping out until Cath gets back."

"Nice to meet you, this is Officer Carl Robbins. He is Doc Robbins' eldest son."

Jill looked at him, "I remember you. You were at the first crime scene I investigated, the drive by on International."

"I did not think you would remember," Carl said.

Nick and Sophia went over to the body.

"I know this is not the place to do this but I was wondering if you wanted breakfast after shift?" Carl asked. "Sure, meet you at THE BOX CAR DINER," Jill said.

Warrick and Greg were standing over the pool of blood, "I really don't know what to do?" Warrick said.

"This is all there is?" Greg took a sample for DNA, they walked around nothing else looked unusual.

Gil and Andy finished processing their body. Andy told him how he hated decomp and bugs, Gil just laughed, "Not many do."

Gil's phone rang, it was Nina. "I hate to bother you," she said, "but I need some help, Sara was coming back from the bathroom and she fell."

Gil said he would be right there. At the house Gil went to the bedroom while Andy and Nina sat in the living room.

Gil walked over to Sara. "Hi! What are you doing down there?" he asked. "Oh, I just wanted to see what the room looked like from down here," she said smiling.

Sara told him that she did not 'fall' she started to sit and misjudged the distance to the bed.

Gil snickered and bent down and lifted her up to the bed. She pulled him in with her, kissing him she said, "I love you." He returned the kiss, "I love you too."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Andy finally got the courage to ask Nina out.

After shift Gil was laying on the bed, Sara was cuddled up in his arms.

"Month 7," she said, "we have never made it this far."

"I was thinking the same thing," Gil said. "Hang in there son," he said putting his hand on her tummy.

Andy and Nina went out to dinner the next day. Andy was surprised how much they had in common.

"Nina, I would like to see you again," he told her as he unlocked her door. "I am not sure, I have Missy to think about."

Andy looked at her with a puzzled look, "Missy is a beautiful little lady."

"It is ... it is just that I like you a lot," she said.

"I do not see why that would be a problem," he says.

"It is, because it would not take much for me to be serious about you," she told him.

"I know just how you feel," he told her, "I feel the same way."

"You see, that is the problem. Most men do not want to get saddled with another man's child," she tells him starting to turn away.

Andy touched her shoulder, "I am not most men." He takes her in his arms and kisses her.

Jill and Carl saw a movie that night and stopped for a burger and fries. They talk until well after midnight. "I did not realize it was this late," he tells her, "I better be getting you home."

At the door they make plans to go out again on her next day off, they share a kiss.

Jill goes inside, "He is kind of cute," her sister says. Jill smiles, "Makes me glad you don't like guys Lisa."

Two weeks after Gil filled out the papers for Conrad he calls Gil on the phone.

"Gil, I would like to thank you. The courts let us adopt Jay." "I am glad I could help," Gil tells him, "and congratulations, as I said, every child deserves a loving home."

Wendy is 2 weeks from her due date, Sara is 6 weeks from hers. Each day that goes by Sara gets more excited.

She talks to Catherine and Nina for hours about babies and what to expect. She shows the other two the latest sonogram of the baby. "I think Ryan is so beautiful," she says with all the pride of a new mom.

"I never could get those pictures," Nina says, "they all look like blobs to me." "Well he is MY blob," Sara says. "Mine too," Gil says as he comes into the room.


	27. Chapter 27

The Look Of Love (part 27)

"Hello love," Sara says as she kisses him. "How was work?" "You know, same old stuff. By the way, Ecklie got that thing he wanted," he tells her.

Sara knew what he meant. They were not sure if Ecklie wanted everyone to know so they kept it to themselves.

After the other two leave Sara asks, "I think we should get him a little something."

"Sure," he says, "we got the others a gift when their child was born."

"Yes," she said, "and when May and William adopted that little boy we got him something."

They agreed that Gil would talk to Ecklie and see what the boy needed and get him something.

Gil showered a lay next to Sara, he tossed and turned and readjusted himself. "I am going to get sea sick if you don't hold still," Sara said, "and this is not even a water bed."

"I am sorry," he says, "I just can't get to sleep. Maybe I should go on the couch."

"Maybe you just need a little help," Sara says, a twinkle in her eye. "MMM, maybe a special kind of sleeping pill that only my wife can give me," he tells her as she unties his pajama's.

Sara ran her fingers around his chest, circling his nipples, she reached for his manhood and started to giggle. "You are going to have to help," she said.

With her tummy getting bigger she could not get where she wanted to be.

Gil smiled, arranged himself so she could finish what it was she started.

After, she cuddled close to him, it did not take him long to fall asleep.

Wendy has reached her due date and, unlike some babies, SUSAN OPAL HODGES came right on time.

David goes into the waiting room to tell the rest. He shows them a picture he has taken, like all new daddies the pride on his face can be seen.

"As if his head can get any bigger," Warrick says. "Like you were any different," Catherine tells him. Gil is smiling and heading out the door when his phone rings.

"Gil, it is Nina," there is panic in her voice, "you need to get here NOW! Sara is in a lot of pain and I think her water may have broken." Gil tells her to call 911, he will be waiting for her at the hospital. He hangs up and calls Dr. Johnson.

The crew is laughing and joking as they come out from seeing David's baby.

Catherine sees Gil, he is pacing back and forth, she has never seen him with such a scared look before. "Gil, what is wrong?" Catherine asks.

Grissom tells her about the call. "She is only 36 weeks," Gil says, "my God I can't loose him now."

Catherine tenderly touches his shoulder, "Ryan is a fighter just like his mom," she says.

No one leaves, they all wait with him. A few minutes later the ambulance comes in, siren blaring and lights flashing.

Andy, who was visiting with Nina pulls up behind. Dr. Johnson is right behind them. Sara is taken from the ambulance straight to maternity with Gil at her side.

The rest all go to the waiting room. Sara is undressed and examined by the doctor.

Gil stands outside the door saying to himself, "the last time I asked you to let someone live you took my father. I am not sure if I should ask you again or not. Please, let my son and wife be alright."

Dr. Johnson comes out, "Mrs. Grissom's water has broken and she is in labor. I am going to keep a close eye on her, if necessary we can deliver by c-section." Gil is allowed to go in with her.

"Gil," she calls him. He goes to her side. "I am so scared," she starts to cry. Gil lovingly wipes the tears. "Ryan is going to be fine. You need to relax and stay calm." Sara tries to smile.

She is hooked up to a monitor, contractions and the babies heart beat are monitored. The crew come in, one by one, for a brief visit.

Just enough to let her know they are there and pulling for them both. The crew has been talking, no one notices an addition come into the room.

"Does anyone know how Sara is?" Everyone turns to face the newcomer, to everyone's surprise it is Ecklie. Catherine is the first one to speak.

"She is in labor, Gil and the doctor are with her."

"It is early," he says, "will everything be alright?"

"We don't know," Nick says. He tells Ecklie what room she is in. He thanks them and leaves. "Who would have thought?" Greg says.

There is a quiet knock on the door. "Yes?" Gil says. Ecklie comes in. "I will only be a minute," he says. "I heard about Sara and wanted to see how things are." Gil briefs him.

"Please let me know how things are," he says. "Oh yes, Jay said to tell you thanks for the mountain bike, he has always wanted one."

Gil shakes his hand and promises to keep him updated.

Sara has been in labor for 10 hours, Gil refuses to leave her. The doctor examines her and checks the report that the monitor is printing out.

He looks at Gil and Sara, "I don't like the look of things," he tells them. "Labor is not progressing as well as it should and the babies heartbeat is not as strong as I would like it. I want to do a c-section and get him out."

Sara squeezes Gil's hand, he looks at her. "Yes," he says, "do it." Sara is crying. Gil leans to her, kisses her tenderly then whispers "I love you."

Placing his hand on her tummy he says, "I love you too Ryan, be strong." Sara is taken out.

Dr. Johnson tells the nurse to notify the neonatologist to be on stand by. Gil walks into the waiting room, he tells everyone what is going on.

"If you don't mind me saying so," Warrick tells him, "you look like hell." "Thanks," he's says.

Time comes to a standstill, it is only a little while but to Gil it has been an eternity. The nurse comes in, "Mr. Grissom?" Gil goes to her.

"You son is going to be fine. Dr. Hall, our neonatologist, checked him from head to toe. He is tiny, only 5 pounds 5 ounces. You may see him now."

"My wife?" he asks. "Mrs. Grissom is fine, she is in recovery and will be there a little longer."

Gil follows her to the nursery, she goes in and pushes a small carrier to the window. Turning it so he can see Gil sees his son, this time it is Gil that is crying.

Three hours later Sara is in her room, Gil is standing beside her. There is a knock on the door.

A nurse comes in, "My name is Mary, I have someone I think you would like to meet."

She pushes Ryan in, lifts him with the tenderness and love of an experienced OB nurse, and hands him to his mother.

Sara looks at Ryan, then at Gil. "He is beautiful!" she says.

Gil is totally speechless. "Would you like to hold him?" Mary asks.

"No," Gil says, "I might break him." Mary smiles.

She thinks, "how many times have I heard that." "No you will not," she tells him. She takes Ryan from Sara and places him in Gil's arms.

There just are not words to describe the look on his face as he holds his son.

Mary takes the time to explain to Sara about nursing him, and gives her a feeding schedule. She also gives Sara the name and number of some people specializing in that type of training.

"If there is anything you need, call." After a few hit and misses, Ryan latches onto Sara's breast and starts to suckle.

Gil smiles at her. "He is his father's son," she says. Gil looks at her, "Excuse me?", then he understands what she means. "Well, he can have them for now, I will have my time with them when he is done."


	28. Chapter 28

_This is the last of this story, I have several other older ones that had been originally posted on a different site. They were originally posted on a site that did not permit M story's. I will post the "adult version" on this site. Thank you all who read and left comments, it is greatly appreciated._

The Look Of Love (part 28)

Ryan has to stay in the nursery for only a few days. At the house the crew gather in the living room. Gil comes in with the baby in his arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you all to meet RYAN LOGAN GRISSOM."

Everyone gathers around. Sara comes in and sits on the couch. Catherine comes over to her, "Congratulations, how does it feel to be a mommy?"

"I miss my sleep," she says smiling. Ryan starts to fuss, "That is my cue," Sara says as she takes Ryan. "Dinner time."

"How is he doing?" Wendy asks. "Up to 6 pounds now," Gil tells her.

"There are refreshments on the patio," Nina says.

Everyone is talking and eating when the doorbell rings. Gil answers it.

"Who can that be?" Jill wonders.

"Come in, the party is on the patio," they hear Gil say.

Ecklie, another man and a teenage boy follow Gil to the patio.

Conrad says, "Everyone I would like you to meet Brian Henry. This is Jay, he is our adopted son."

Ecklie had struggled with the idea of telling everyone about his new family. When he made his decision he had asked Gil if he could do it then.

To his surprise, the crew were not shocked, they all just introduced themselves and shook hands.

Sara joins them on the patio, she welcomes Ecklie and Brian and introduced to Jay.

Tya looks at Sara, "So are you going to do it again?"

Sara says, "Yes," Gil says "No." Everyone laughs, "I guess you need to figure that one out," Carl says.

Dr. Kelly, Ryan's pediatrician, is surprised how well he is doing. He is two months old now and up to almost 10 pounds.

Sara has been released for work. Nina has decided to baby sit.

All the men helped her fix up two rooms in her house so she could keep all the little ones, Denver, Susan, Missy and Ryan.

Nina and Andy are living together.

Carl and Jill announced their engagement.

Sophia and Tya are in month 4 and comparing notes.

Brian and Jay have fitted into the extended family, some of the crew do not understand Ecklie's life style but everyone has accepted it.

Jill and Andy's sister Lisa has joined the lab as an AV tech.

"Do I have to worry about her trying to steal Archie? Tya asks jokingly. "No," Jill says, "her gate swings the other way."

"I did not mean ... " Tya is embarrassed to finish her sentence. "No need," Jill says, "Lisa does not hide it."

Greg's big day finally comes. Candy's dad has made a full recovery so the wedding goes on as planned.

The crew has been invited. There has been some discussion about Conrad coming, Mr Hill would not approve.

Greg is talking to Candy, "I know your dad would not approve of Ecklie's lifestyle but he is as much family as the others. I have not said anything about the arrangements you and your mom have made but I really want the whole extended family there."

Conrad had overheard the discussion, it touched he heart. "Thank you Greg," he says as he comes into the room, "I have never felt more welcome or accepted in my life."

There were tears in his eyes, "but I believe I have the answer to the problem," he adds.

"Brian has a work related meeting he has to attend that weekend, he will not be able to come, I just need to introduce Jay as my son." Greg looks at Candy, she gives her nod of approval.

The day of the wedding and the whole family is seated together in the church that Candy was brought up in.

They all watch as Candaice Dakota Hill becomes Mrs. Gregory Leon Saunders. Lisa whispers something to Jill, they snicker.

As they were leaving the church Carl asks, "What were you two snickering about?"

"I told her Greg looked like he was going to puke," Lisa said.

"He did look a little scared," Carl said.

At the reception, Greg made the introductions of his family to Candy's family.

"This is my boss and his wife, Gilbert and Sara Grissom, this is Ryan their son. This is the director of the Lab Conrad Ecklie and his son Jayson."

Greg is holding his breath as Mr. Hill says, "Where is Mrs. Ecklie?"

"My wife passed away two years ago," Conrad says. This is not a lie, he just did not say it was his ex-wife.

"It must be hard raising a boy on your own," Mr. Hill says.

"Not with friends like I have," Ecklie says.

The next morning caught everyone waking and getting ready for work.

Jim came into the bedroom, "So what one of the girls left their test here this time?" he asked Annie.

She looked at him, "None of them."

"I found an EPT with a positive result on it," he said. It hit him, "Is it … are you… are we?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Annie said. "WOW," he said. Annie looked at him, "Wow good or wow bad?" "Wow, fantastic," Jim said as he pulled her into his arms.

Two years later

Gil and Sara have made up their mind, one year after Ryan was born Sara delivered a healthy little girl. They named her MARY, after the OB nurse who was so much help to them.

Archie and Tya had a girl, they named her MARSHA.

Sophia and Nick had a son, they named him ROGER. A year after Roger was born they had LOUISE.

Candy and Greg's first child was a son, they named him DAKOTA. The next year Candy had twin girls, ANNIE and AMY.

Warrick and Catherine gave Denver a sister, they adopted a little girl, MISHA.

David and Wendy made Susan a big sister with the birth of KATIE.

Andy and Nina married, he adopted Missy and Nina gave him a son, CARSON.

Carl and Jill married and had a son, they named him ALBERT, after his dad.

Bobby finally settled down with a nice girl named Mary, they named their son MICHAEL.

Gil retired from CSI and went into teaching full time. Sara took over as day shift supervisor, Nick took Grissom's place. Warrick had a serious job related injury, he had to retire, he and Catherine now instruct CSI trainees.

Jim and Annie had a little boy, they named his Isaac David, after a close friend of theirs who was killed in the line of duty.

A job related accident almost caused Annie to miscarry, it brought them to a major decision.

Jim and Annie retired, they are running a horse farm, something Annie had always wanted to do.

Sophia is now chief detective and Archie, Bobby and David have become supervisor of their respective labs.

The whole 'extended family' have gathered to celebrate Dr. Robbins retirement. Gil is looking around at everyone, "We really are a strange bunch."

The End


End file.
